When worlds collide
by crystal bells
Summary: Edward and Bella meet and there’s something there but what? Bella is determined to get to know Edward no matter what the cost - she knows what her heart wants and its screaming Edwards name.
1. Chapter 1

Edward and Bella meet and there's something there but what? And what will happen when the local boys from the reservation befriend Bella and begin their quest to keep them separated? Bella is determined to get to know Edward no matter what the cost she knows what her heart wants and its screaming Edwards name. Edward appears to dislike Bella but something in his eyes tells her a different story. As she struggles against her heart and her brain Bella inadvertently puts her self in harms way. Who will save her the La Push pack or the cold skinned boy she has fallen helplessly in love with??

Chapter 1: From the start...

Bella POV

I didn't know how it would turn out but the feeling in my heart told me that it would. And when you look at it like that how can you doubt your heart?

I moved to Forks not long ago to live with my father not the best decision I have ever made but one that I will stick to in silence, not uttering the words that would send my fathers world crashing down "_I want to go home_!" This was my home now it was just something I would have to get used to…..I guess.

"**Bella, dinners ready**" my dad shouted up the stairs with emotion that can only be described as complete happiness, he really did love having me back.

"**Coming Charlie…I mean dad, just getting my stuff ready for school tomorrow**" dang it I really have to get used to calling him Dad now. Sigh school. GAH could this get any worse, school where I never fit in, even in Jacksonville I didn't fit in sure I had some people I would just sit and have lunch with but I just never belonged. My mum said that I old for my age but it doesn't matter as long as I'm Ok with being me and I am, I think?

Midway down the stairs I could smell something that was beyond disgusting "_what on earth_" I wondered as I rounded the corner to the kitchen I found the source of the smell…dads cooking oh dear.

"**Erm dad whatcha making**??" I tried to keep the fear from my voice but it didn't work he just smiled ruefully and swept his hand along the numerous pots and pans that now cluttered the already small kitchen

"**Well Bells, I just wanted to make you a home coming meal, I've not really cooked much since well… you know…anyway erm you want pizza??"** He blushed at his lack of culinary expertise. I think I will have to enrol him in a course or do it my self from now on, it may save a few trips to the emergency room.

"**Hmmm pizza sounds great, can I have a meat feast no ham!! I hate ham!"** Charlie looked at me for a moment before muttering something about fussy teenagers and how I was just like mum but his eye gave him away he was happy.

After pizza and the guilty feeling that immediately followed, I really will cook from now on I promised my self. I walked slowly up stairs and had a shower; I stared in the mirror for a long time imagining the horrors that awaited me tomorrow at school, people staring asking questions deciding just how interesting I really was. I hoped they would decide that I was amazingly uninteresting and therefore the unfortunate spot light that would no doubt be shining on me would move or fade. Fading spot light was probably the most likely I could hope for.

After a night of restless sleep and the feeling of impending doom (I really hate starting a new school) I ate my breakfast and waved Charlie off in his police cruiser – he was the chief of police in this tiny town, so no doubt he would know how my first day of school would have gone before I had a chance to decide for my self how it was. My truck roared to life...great more unneeded attention but it was really pretty and was just my style so I could live with it.

Chapter 2: the first day of the rest of my life

Bella POV

Ok I have to admit my first day at Forks high wasn't so bad. I didn't have to introduce my self to the entire class in my lessons which was a bonus; I did however get 101 questions from those nearest to me. By lunch I had made a few friends and I went to sit with them in the lunch room, there were a few hushed whispers as I walked past but I focused ahead my eyes trained directly on the table which was my target. Lunch began to pass quickly when all of a sudden everything went quiet. I'm not lying you could feel the tension in the air, I turned to ask a girl who's name I think was Jessica what was going on when THEY walked in.

They moved with such grace it was hard not to be mesmerised by them all and if that wasn't bad enough I made the mistake of glancing up to their faces. I gasped and I swear I saw the small brunette turn to look at me but she couldn't have heard me she was over the other side?!.

Jessica leaned over and whispered in my ear "I** know they are all gorgeous but complete freaks!!"**

I stared at her in utter shock I couldn't believe she had said that with such venom in her voice.

"**Jesssss don't start ok just get over it already he isn't worth it**" the girl I remembered was called Angela pleaded. I raised my eyebrow at Angela it was clear there was more to this story and I just HAD to know, I couldn't understand why someone could be so angry at people who were simply breathtaking.

Angela decided that she would explain as Jess was still in the middle of glaring at the group. "**Jess kinda has a thing for one of them, only he isn't interested, she hasn't taken the news to well**" she smiled slightly but not in a mean way but a shy smile, I decided I liked Angela.

"**Well who are they? They look like models or something"** my curiosity was getting the better of me but heck I wanted to know

"**The tall muscular one who looks like a Greek god is Emmett, he's kinda goofy makes a lot of jokes from what I hear, he goes out with the blonde bombshell Rosalie. The small brunette is Alice she tends to look like she day dreaming a lot but otherwise she seems nice she happens to be going out with Jasper the one who she's holding onto like he's about to run off or kill someone…" **

Out of the corner of my eye I swear I saw her smile again, Ok this w as getting a bit strange. As I looked at them all in turn matching the descriptions to the faces I came to the end of this line I saw HIM, the most beautiful boy I have ever laid eyes on, he looked sad and kind of lonely hmm makes too of us then I thought.

"**Who's their friend??"** I asked my words came out hurried I needed to know who he was.

"**Oh that's Edward he would be the one that Jess isn't happy with"** she giggled slightly "and he's not their friend they are all related" my face obviously showed confusion, ok they related but dating?

"**What she means is that Jasper and Rosalie are twins and the other 3 are all from various other people. Mr and Mrs Cullen adopted them or something so they all live together which I might add is really creepy!"** Jess was starting to annoy me now she was being so judgemental I mean how lucky are they - although the situations that led them to meet would be no doubt sad and possibly tragic but they met each other all the same how could you judge a person harshly for that??

"**Jess behave you know it's not like that your just being mean coz Edward isn't interested in dating you. She thinks of it as declaring war only he doesn't know he's fighting one" **again she giggled covering her mouth as Jess glared at her.

"**hey he shows no interest in anyone thank you very much…so seriously Bella don't get attached he wont even give you the time of day"** At that moment we all looked over to the table and saw Edward staring over at us. Had he heard us?? Impossible right? We all quickly looking away exchanging embarrassed smiles, I could feel the blush colour my cheeks ahh man no fair!!

The bell rang and I said my goodbyes to the girls I would see them last period in gym – oh how I looked forward to that lesson I am so uncoordinated its unnatural.

I walked into my science lesson and saw that we would be covering something I had already done in Jacksonville so this would be a very boring hour indeed. That was until Mr Jones pointed out my seat as I looked up I inwardly thanked who ever was in charge of dishing out the luck as there sat Edward. I made my way carefully towards the table stubbing my toe hard on the corner of the metal desk ouch! I think I feel blood ohhh so not good, I'm gonna have to wait till Dad gets home to look at it, if there is any blood then it is certified that I will have a hissy fit there and then. I looked up again blushing when I saw Edward's expression change, it was well murderous. I hesitantly sat next to him going through what could have happened in the last 50 seconds to make him seem so mad…my mind drew a big fat blank. As I sat down I could see him lean as far away from me as possible wow how had I managed that one?

The rest of the lesson went like this, him leaning far away from me clutching the edge of the desk looking angry and in pain at the same time, was that possible? The bell finally went - along with Edward, he moved so fast it was mind blowing to witness. I trudged to gym feeling beyond bad and starting to feel a little angry, what was his problem?? Why was he being so mean for no reason I mean I hadn't even spoken to me how could he instantly hate me like that?


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – when the lights fade

Bella POV

Finally the day came to an end and I could run back to the shelter of my now new home and let out a sigh of relief as I felt the days issues melt away instantly. I flopped down on my bed thinking about the days ahead, how many days do I have left until there's a holiday? I couldn't help but feel the days worries rear their ugly head as I thought of how Edward was, I didn't understand his reaction in the slightest it was beyond confusing. With this in mind I gathered myself in preparation to go raid the cupboards in the kitchen, Charlie had been shopping and everything was stocked up but with yesterdays mystery meal still very much stinking the kitchen out I wondered what exactly he had "stocked up" on. After 5 minutes rummaging I found all the ingredients to make homemade spaghetti and meatballs.

As I began the process of making the meat balls, my dad returned looking wary as he entered the kitchen with the smell of spices looming in the air. I huffed "_**yea right like he's the one who needs to be worried about my cooking**_" I muttered to myself. Charlie stood watching very much impressed as he began to question me about my day.

After a few "_**yea it was fine**_" and _**"not too bad**_" he gave up and settled down and stuffed his face with some gratifying grunts of approval. I cleared the plates up afterwards and began to wash up when he interrupted me.

"**Bells you cooked let me clean up, go do some homework, email your mum I know she's worrying about your first day at school**" he kissed me quickly on my head and started to go red. I hurried to my room and quickly dismissed the idea of emailing mum she would see through my faker happiness maybe I should wait until something good happened?? I had no homework just yet so I decided to get dressed for bed and snuggled down to worry about the next day at school. I stared out at the now high full moon thinking about everything that had happened. I groaned in frustration why can't I get him out of my head?? I finally had enough and kicking off my covers I went in search for my mp3 player and put on We the Kings, at some point I feel asleep.


	3. Chapter 4

Those burning eyes

Bella POV 

School wasn't as bad as the day before the only difference there were only 4 beautiful people sitting at their table now no sign of the bronze haired god that I was now infatuated with. Days went on to weeks and I began to think he had perhaps just left my heart ached at that possibility. I was on my way to science when I walked into what I can only describe as a brick wall, I began to stumble backwards when cool hands caught me as I looked up into the golden eyes I could feel my heart pound in my rib cage I was thankful that he couldn't hear it.

"**Sorry**" I mumbled the scarlet blush creeping up my face again, his eyes were searching my face but then his features turned to stone leaving me breathless and confused.

"**Yea well…erm...you should really watch where you're going**" he talked through clenched teeth _what is with that?_ I wondered as he released me and pushed me away.

"**well thanks anyway being a floor ornament isn't really a good look to have" **I chuckled nervously my breathing getting faster my stars what is up with me, _you don't even know him and you acting like a puppy _I inwardly cursed myself for being so stupid.

And without another word he turned on his heel and walked away and there was me with my mouth hanging open willing the world to open up and swallow me, it didn't and I spent the rest of the day in my head rewinding everything I did and said. I drew a blank the boy was just acting plain weird towards me.

Torment

Edward POV

Argghh why is she tormenting me?? I've been over this over and over again but still she persists. Carlisle warned me about her he could see it coming and he told me to stay away that she was becoming a little obsessed but this, this well just was the final straw.

It all started when the family all went up to spend some time at our cabin in the Alaskan wilderness, we all loved to hunt there the animals blood was more sustaining than the ones in Forks. Whilst we were there we ran into a coven of similar minded vampires, they too had sworn to go against our nature, to be part of civilisation, to feed from animals only. When we introduced our selves I learnt that their names were Lara, Beth, Zach, Ryan and Michelle. Their minds were peaceful happy to find others like them to talk to. Jasper had been acting odd so I waited until we were alone to investigate further.

"**Jazz, you've got to tell me what's going on your heads a whirlwind I cannot begin to even make sense of it!**" I pleaded with him and I had been for the best part of an hour, one advantage of being a vampire I could literally sit here and ask him all day and all night long until he told me and from the look on his face he knew it too.

"**Edward its nothing just be careful ok especially around Lara**" the moment he said her name the pictures became clear, she was all too aware that both she and I were the odd ones out in our families and she was determined to make it equal. I groaned in despair this was not what I needed and why on earth hadn't I picked up on this before??

Throughout the week I tried to listen to Lara's mind sometimes it was clear and others it was fuzzy I could feel the thoughts there but I just couldn't pick them out and make sense of it all. In the end it was driving me crazy enough Jasper asked Lara, he said something about his ego not being the one hurt and how he wasn't spending the next week feeling like that.

Lara explained that she has the ability to become and I quote "_**invisible**_" not in the sense that she goes all see through but more like people become unaware of her presence even though she would be standing next to them – which explained a lot.

Carlisle was instantly fascinated with the concept and asked so many questions it made my head spin. Lara sheepishly explained that the power was new and that she had not yet gotten a hold of it although she said that when she gets embarrassed she does it without knowing.

"**Ohhh, now I understand**" Carlisle was deep in thought pacing in front of the fire place.

"**Hunny, would you please explain, you know how mad it drives me when you have half of your conversation in your head – only Edward can understand what you mean**" she smiled slyly at me I know she was trying to add a bit of humour to the situation after my rant about how unfair this situation was.

"**Oh well she is obviously attracted to Edward and every time she's around him she gets embarrassed and so…."** He let the sentence hang in the air waving his hand for us to make our own endings up.

_Oh _was all I could think. This is not good.

…..and I was right.


	4. Chapter 5

Realisation

Edward POV

Three weeks after we returned to Forks in preparation to start school again (ahh how I wasn't looking forward to the boring life that was school, so many years had passed and yet nothing had changed) I had the sense that someone was watching me but I couldn't hear them with any of my extra abilities and super human senses, it niggled me but I couldn't put my finger on what was bugging me.

Alice was no help she pouted that she couldn't see anything properly that everything just seemed dulled like someone had started to rub out the picture in her head and now it was a mish mash of colours and blurs. Jasper was the same he could sense other emotions but they weren't clear he was the most affected out of all of us; he hated not knowing what to feel.

"_Edward, are you still alive…or dead well you know what I mean_", this was now the daily line parting from her lips well her head actually. It was her way of being funny whilst still managing to be amazingly annoying.

"_**Yes**_**Alice, now shoo you're not helping my mood**" I could feel the tension roll off of me, I put my stereo on and play All American Rejects dirty little secret, it amused me for some reason. It was then listening to the music trying not to think when I realised. A loud hiss escaped my lips as I jumped up off the sofa and ran down the stairs. Rosalie was in the garage and surprisingly had been the only one who had heard my hiss.

"_What's eating you up huh_?" she moved from under the car wiping the grease on her jeans I could just see Alice's grimace at witnessing the travesty.

"**Family meeting NOW**" I spoke though it sounded more like a growl, Rosalie flinched at my voice.

We all gathered as I explained my theory to them all. Emmett was looking forward to a show down, Rosalie didn't seem to bother she sat looking longingly at the new Aston martin now sat in the garage. Esme looked like any mother in this situation would – extremely worried.

It was here that I began to tell my family of this fateful realisation, one that could possibly destroy everything this family, my family had worked for.

"**It cannot be its just madness to think that such a person is capable of such a strong reaction to a small meeting of minds**" Carlisle was again pacing looking confused

"**It is I know it is, I just don't understand why she has taken it so such an extreme!"** I knew who it was and to say I was unhappy was an understatement. Lara. I had told her time and time again that I was not interested in becoming anyone's mate ever I was happy on my own.

This could get bad……

Frustrations

Lara POV

Oh he could deny me all he liked I knew it in my undead heart he loves me and wants to be with me, he just needs time to adjust he's been on his own for a very long time he will need to get his head around it that's all. And I will just sit here and wait and watch until he is ready. After all what was a little wait compared to all of eternity with each other…right?!


	5. Chapter 6

**Firstly can I sat a BIG opps I keep managing not to include the oblkigatory " I don't own anything twilight" on the beginning of my chapters – I know I put them there but I cut them off haha. **

**Please please review its my first one so it might not be its best but it's a nice escape from reality once in a while hehe.**

**Hope you all enjoy – thanks!!! xx**

Alone…or not?

Bella POV 

I trudged up my front steps the light was dimming or was the sky just shaded by all the dang trees? Hmm something to think about at a later date maybe in science since he didn't want to talk, or make eye contact, or acknowledge my existence. _GRRRR ok Bella calm down he's just a boy a stupid boy and I don't even know why I'm interested in him._ Whilst in my own world I hadn't realised that there was now a group of 4 boys well I say boys they looked like very grown boys to me! And they were all stood at the bottom of my path. I was just about to throw my door open and run inside screaming for my dad when he pulled up in the cruiser and got out. I sighed in relief maybe no danger after all.

Charlie got out and stood for a moment taking in the site of 4 half dressed very muscular boys and then little old me stood on the porch, it was comical to see his face and the various colours it was going and I'm sure I saw him reaching for his stun gun – wow very protective?! But he stopped in his tracks a wide smile spreading across his face now huh?

"**Jacob what do we owe the pleasure of seeing you erm here?" **

Ohhh Jacob I remembered him, we hung out a little a couple of years ago when I came to visit last year he had avoided me, the memory still stung a little which was weird.

"**Hey Chief Swan, we came to see if Bella wanted to come down to La Push for a little bit we're having a camp fire sort of thing. Billy said that Bella might like the chance to meet some new people"** his smile was infectious everyone was grinning by the time he had finished speaking.

"**Well Bells it's up to you just not too late ok it's still a school night**" he tried to sound strict but I could see by the look on his face he wasn't exactly sure what meant "late" and what didn't, well if he didn't know I wasn't about to tell him I thought sneakily to myself.

"**Sure, let me just change my clothes, should I meet you down there?"** I mentally cringed thinking about the lack of clothing I had, I couldn't bring all my clothes with me, I forget the reason my mum said something about a weight restriction. Personally I think she wished that I would go and buy some new clothes, I tended to wear the same clothes over and over again, but I liked the comfort.

Jacob offered to wait with me to show me the way whilst the rest of his group went on to set up the bon fire. The ride itself was pleasant, Jake offered to have a toy around with my truck to see if he could get it to stop being so monstrously loud. I declined offering that it was good in a place this green; it will scare away the big grizzly bears. We chatted like this and soon we fell into a pattern, it was like seeing a really good old friend and just picking up where we left off. Suddenly the lonely feeling got a little less lonely, the thought made me smile.

Around the camp fire

Bella POV 

The camp fire was amazing the colours that rained out from the flames danced across everyone's faces as they shared stories. I knew in my mind that I should have felt out of place but I felt so at home and it just felt right being here.

The guys Seth and Luca asked about school and how I was finding it, after much persuasion I explained that all was going well except the rudeness that was Edward Cullen. The silence was deadly, what was with this guy and people everyone seemed to not like him but yet no one had a valid reason to, so odd.

Jake tried to skim over the conversation quickly and took me on a tour of the beach, it was beautiful we watched the sun set and then he walked me back to my truck.

"**Look Bella ignore what those two idiots were saying, they're immature so no worries**" he shrugged and tried to smile but it didn't reach his eyes, something was wrong here I just knew it.

"**Jake, if I ask you something will you please tell me something?" **

"**Err…depends on what it is first"** he laugh bellowed through the trees, the night suddenly became a lot chillier. I pulled my jumper closer to me Jake came up and just rested his arm across my shoulders I sighed into the warmth

"**Well why don't they like Edward?"**

"**It's just stupid rivalry thing, it's nothing don't worry, but you know it would probably be a good thing to put some distance between you and him, just to you know be safe"** he winced when he said the last part, huh interesting.

"**Okkkk then if you say, so any way it doesn't matter he treats me like I don't exist so staying away pretty much perfected that art by now"** my nervous laugh echoed in the dark night sky.

"**Well nights then, I hope to see you around again soon" **Jake stood there looking down digging at the dirt with his toes. Aww he looked so adorable when he did that, I shook my head trying to make the thoughts go away.

"**Yea well anytime, you know where I live just drop on by if you're bored"** and with that I drove home feeling more settled in this strange town than I had in weeks.

The tango that is our relationship

Bella POV 

So it has been 6 months since I moved to Forks, and life seems to be going smoothly. I spend a lot of time with the guys down at La Push most afternoon's well that's if Jake, Seth and Luca haven't crashed my living room, eating everything in sight. Boy can they eat!!

School had also began to seep into a seamless pattern my Mr Nice guy was still acting like I don't exist, even when we did lab projects he just ignored me, speaking as little as necessary. And if that wasn't bad enough he now was in my English and History lessons too, which was just perfect!

We had this little dance going on now, he would pass me something and I would then pass him something with muttered words in between only it wasn't just in Science, it was in all 3. I felt sorry for him almost, he disliked me intensely and for 3 hours a day he had to spend sat next to me. Poor guy.


	6. Chapter 7

Hey guys!! Again I don't own anything Twilight related.

Everything is starting to pick up the pace now so hopefully you will like it!!

The other side of the dance

Edwards POV 

I have been trying to rationalize this to myself for 6 months now but sadly I'm not doing very well. To understand my predicament I should start at the beginning. Well firstly I have Lara to deal with, which was a struggle; the little vampire is proving hard to find which means I can't find her to tell her to leave me alone. So I have a vampire stalker – great! And then if things weren't bad enough_** she**_ arrived into my world like a thunderous storm, one that came without warning and devastated my life in a blink of an eye. How I cherish that thunderstorm.

I saw her on her very first day when she arrived, something about her plain beauty willed me to seek her out. True the urge to kill her was so very powerful it took all my strength and Jazz's super amped emotion controlling to get me through the day. If I wasn't glutton for punishment enough I went and enrolled myself in 2 of her other classes, any more and it would look weird. It took just a few meaningful eye movements to Miss Tucker the receptionist and TADA there I was with _**her. **_

Her very being called to me like no other, I needed to be with her and I could tell by her eyes that she was clearly alarmed by my bad behaviour which I admit is not very gentlemanly of me, but her eyes, oh her piercing eyes that were bottomless, I could easily lose myself in them if I let myself. They told me something else besides upset, there was intrigue and acceptance. No matter how horrible I was to her she accepted that this was how I was and still bravely sat next to me and tried to be nice. One of a kind and I cannot even let her know I know she exists on a whole different level to me.

The reason for this - Lara. She followed me everywhere and I picked up enough that being in competition with a human girl for my affections was not something she would take kindly too. Ha competition as if there could be any, my heart has only room for one and it would forever and eternally have Bella's name inscribed upon it – whether she wanted me or not.

So I did the one thing that I could, I watched her from afar not enough that Lara would know what I was doing, I pretended that I often hunted near Bella's home and just kept an eye on her made sure she was ok. I could smell dog that concerned me, it was so very strong around her home but I couldn't get any closer to inspect it due to Lara. This I didn't like.

The beauty of paper

Edward POV 

As I raced home to talk to my family I couldn't shake the anger that was seeping into the very pores of my being, wolves!! What on earth, why oh why did she have wolves sniffing around her.

By the time I arrived they were all in the living room waiting for me….Alice. Sometimes it was good having a sister who can see the future; it saves on time with stuff like this, although it's bad when she uses it against you to get you to do what she wants.

"**Son what is it? Alice said that it was important and that we had to wait for your return"** Carlisle looked so concerned I knew that he would understand

_Please don't say your leaving, it would kill your mother _his voice rang clear as bell to say that it was his thoughts that I was hearing, I shook my head to show him this was not the case but the look on my face did nothing to calm him.

"**It's you know who**" everyone looked at me as if I was possessed – how am I going to tell them when I know Lara is out there possible listening in. _Ah _inspiration struck and I left leaving them bewildered. Alice just smirked she knew what I was going to do for on the table next to the sofa was a pad of paper and pen.

I returned and wrote

_**I'm assuming Lara's not here – we would sense something for sure if she was right??**_

Jasper nodded he was the only one who could get a strong reading as to where she was.

_**Please please don't be mad at me ok?**_

Silence – is that a good thing??

_Goh always a drama queen get on with it _

_Ohhh hope there's some fighting _

_Edward please be nice I like her_

_Hope he's not leaving again_

"**Ok ok ok would you all stop thinking so much its hurting my head now**" only when I had nods from everyone did I start to write again. I hadn't noticed but Alice must have left and come back because now everyone had pads and pens.

_**So you all know that this Bella girl has a strong pull on me and that I have been keeping track of her, making sure she's ok right?**_

Again nods

_**I was there tonight and I could smell wolves all over her garden **_

Everyone's minds went on over drive

Emmet was looking forward to the prospect of throwing down with some wolves he hadn't had a fight with something big and furry in a long time and he was looking forward to a challenge.

Jasper hissed and began to think strategies how to work around Lara and find out what the wolves are doing there with my Bella.

Alice was thinking we needed to befriend her and quickly

_**I agree with Alice – we need to befriend her, if we make it like Alice really wants to be her friend Lara won't get suspicious about my feelings for Bella. **_

_**What do you all think??**_

I don't know if it's possible for a vampire to need to hold their breath but that is what I did as I waited for their answers

_**Yay new best friend**_** – **even in writing it's hard not to smile at Alice's enthusiasm

**If it makes you happy then I will help you – **I knew Jazz meant it and that he would do anything that I asked if it came to l...lo…well Bella

_**DO NOT expect me to play nice nice but I'll help **_

_**We both love you son anything to keep that smile on your face**_

_**WAHOOO FIGHT FIGHT**_** FIGHT **everyone gave Emmett a grimace, poor guy.

_**OK so tomorrow we start being nice to her. Thanks so much guys it means a lot to me **_

And with that we went our separate ways none speaking of what we had discussed except Alice moaning to Jasper that she liked Bella and wanted to be her friend and could we all just try to be nice to see if she would be her friend too. Nicely done Alice, true she did want Bella to be her friend but she had nicely laid the foundations for our tasks tomorrow. I couldn't wait


	7. Chapter 8

Surprise invite

Bella POV 

I woke with, well with a sense of ease like everything was ok or going to be. I couldn't explain it but whatever it was made me rush around the house like it was on fire just so I could get to school. Charlie had already left for which I was grateful no need to have him wondering why I was all hyper for school. I wouldn't put it past him to have someone who is keeping tabs on me at the school already; my dad can be awfully protective even if he's no good at expressing himself very well.

I arrived at school and there was only one parking space left next to the nice silver Volvo, it was like looking around a car museum mine being in the prehistoric display and this one being in the very much modern section. I grumbled to myself, I loved my truck but the fear of scratching the other cars paint work - which would probably cost me a lot, outweighed my self assurance that my car is as good as the Volvo.

I made my way to Science and yet again I walked into someone, this was becoming a very bad habit. As I glanced up I gulped, it was the brunette Cullen, what was her name again??

"**Sorry"** I muttered immediately going bright red

"**oh don't worry, I wasn't looking where I was going either, luckily neither of us ended up on the floor, THAT would have been embarrassing**" she giggled and gave me a friendly smiled and I found myself copying her happily " **my names Alice, you must be Bella right?"** all I could do was nod **" well sorry about that, hey would you like to have lunch with me and my family today, I'll get you a soda or something to say sorry for nearly flooring you**" again with the giggles.

"**S...sure that would be n...nice"** I could barely get my words out, not out of nervousness of her but because I knew who her family were, one in particular, one who seemed to despise the very ground I walked on.

"**Great, I'll meet you here after lesson and I'll walk with you, Emmett can be mean and try to scare people if I'm not there to keep him in check" **her face was radiating with happiness when I had agreed with her I couldn't say no now.

Instead I laughed at the thought of the muscle man trying to be mean and little Alice telling him off, the thought was creating very amusing pictures in my head. **" Sure ok I will see you then, bye Alice, sorry again**" and with a deep breath I walked into my class, thinking to myself well you wanted to be near him, figure him out now you have your chance.


	8. Chapter 9

When your world suddenly makes sense

E POV

I could hear Alice and Bella in the hallway talking, it was nearly my time to play my part and I found myself waiting impatiently to speak to her, like I had been waiting all my undead life for this moment.

And then there she was….

Her hair was flowing down her back, a deep chocolate brown that had waves and curls all over the place that framed her glorious face perfectly. My senses were alive, not with the thirst and hunger for her blood but for her very being, I craved to be a part of her life. It was at this moment that I knew that I would do anything to get Bella to love me, I would tell the entire world what I was if that's what it took, the thought made me ruefully smile as I waited for her to sit next to me.

"**So**" I said when she had cautiously taken her seat "**I hear you will be joining us for lunch"** her face was a picture it was a mixture of shock with the anticipation of pain. I waggled my phone in my hand "**Alice just text me to say grab another seat**" Alice hadn't, I had heard the whole conversation with my own two ears but that would be hard to explain at this moment in time. And plus I needed an excuse to talk to her.

"**oh yea, Alice invited me we nearly ended up both being floor ornaments so she asked me to…I mean if it's a problem then I won't**" she looked so in pain when she uttered those words I could see she feared me rejecting her and all I wanted to do was grab her close to me and keep her safe. My phone buzzed at me

_**Don't even think about it she would freak out. Now behave **_

A shining example of how annoying having a physic sister can be and how they can really screw up your plans.

"**Oh well yes it is a problem**" I said without thinking, her face dropped, her bottom lip quivered as if she was going to cry. "**what I mean is if you two are going to keep falling over and become 'floor ornaments' as you say that could be a problem, means someone is going to have to keep an eye on you…both**" ok where did that come from? But a nice save even if I do say so my self

"**Oh**" she laughed, went red and looked at the table, the urge to stroke her face was battling with my sensible self and I could feel that I didn't care if it won, my hand stretched out and then….my phone buzzed again.

I hissed under my breathe; me and her were having words when we got home.

_**Don't be so stressy Edward, you'll get your chance soon enough so be patient. And ha you don't have a go at me, I see you coming shopping with me instead**_

_**Yea right, like I would ever willingly go shopping with you it's a torture not even 1,000 year old vampires could handle.**_ I was happy and I was making jokes, this girl brought out the best side of me and I loved her even more for it.

_**Oh yes you will. Bella's coming too. HA got you! Never argue with the clairvoyant Mr you will NEVER win!**_

That did it, a huge smile spread across my face, she was right and now I knew I would be practically spending all day with her. Bella saw my smile and thankfully took it the right way, her returning smile was amazing and utterly breathtaking, how could this simple human girl have such an unshakable hold on my heart?

The rest of the lesson went by without any problems, we talked about random things, and some talk about our classes that we shared and those we didn't, about music and films. She was very much into the indie/rock ish music which was strange she didn't act like the type of person you would expect to listen to that music, she as just full of surprises and I couldn't wait to find out more.


	9. Chapter 10

Sorry for the wait in posting a new chapter I got sidetracked with the whole Christmas thing and then I started a new story and got all wrapped up in that. I've nearly finished this story so I will be able to up date it more often!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related, nothing, not a bean

The twilight Zone

Bella POV 

So here I am walking down the hallway with *_sigh *_ Edward on one side and Alice on the other, the weird thing is that I felt so comfortable with them and like I actually fitted in as I was, whether I talked or didn't, I didn't have to plaster a smile on my face or risk a billion questions about why aren't I all chipper. I could get used to this I thought. _No you cannot, this is like only a one off because Alice is just a klutz like you, it's not like they will ask you again so don't get your hopes up about seeing Edward all the time missy. _Drat I hate it when my rational side rears its ugly head, but it wasn't just Edward I wanted to be around, I enjoyed being with Alice, she was funny and well a bit peculiar but in a good way.

As we walked into the canteen the silence followed us and with the entire student body eyes on us. _Gosh this is what they have to deal with every day_ this is horrible, why were people like this, it was only then I really looked at the family, they were all beautiful beyond compare, granted ghostly pale which could be seen as creepy I suppose? They moved with such grace it was hard to believe that Alice could be so unaware of her surroundings and bump into me when she moves like a dancer.

I don't know whether it was the good night sleep or whether I was just thinking a lot today but I realised that the "accidental" run in wasn't an accident at all. I stopped in the middle of the canteen, empty tray in hand having my realisation when Alice groaned and turned as gracefully as ever to face me, her face contorted in shame. It was that look that told me something freaky was going on and I for one do not want to be part of some strange twilight zone moment. With that I twirled trying to look at least half as graceful as Alice and threw my tray on the side, not knowing why I was mad I just knew I was. Perhaps that the reason I was sitting with these beautiful creatures wasn't the real reason at all.

"**Bella WAIT**" the honey sweet voice was Alice, but I didn't want to know I stormed off to my truck and angrily put it into gear before I tore out of the school parking lot. _Ok this is it, this place officially sucks!! Argh why am I getting so worked up about this?!!!_

THE best moment in my life

Bella POV 

I pulled into my drive and stormed up my steps when he spoke

"**Bella"**

That was it, all he had to say and I was his, utterly and completely. I breathed deeply and spun round "**Edward how on earth did you get here so quick?**" that took him by surprise which made me laugh a little. Me? take Edward by surprise, he always seemed to anticipate the next thing out of my mouth.

"**Oh well no offence but your truck is really really slow**" he's dazzling smile didn't reach his eyes, he was being guarded I could tell. I had memorised this glorious boy's face, I knew every eyebrow crease, every tug on the corner of his mouth and he was definitely hiding something from me.

"**You do know that there is all of one road to my house from school, it's a straight line and you didn't over take me at any point…care to try again?"** I'd had it, I wanted truth now, how comes I go from a social leper one day to the hot commodity for him the next, all of a sudden his sister wants to be best pals. This made no sense when all of school knew that the Cullen's keep to themselves not through the lack of trying from other students.

"**Bella it's complicated**" his face was full of remorse and pain. How could I be so cold to him? Did it matter why he suddenly liked me or not? Well not really but dang it I wanted to know for all I knew they could be some kind of gang trying to corrupt me. HA fat chance they all look far too innocent to be that bad.

"**Bella??"** Edwards perfectly sculpted face had now become worried only then did I realise I had laughed out loud and been stood there for around 5 minutes saying nothing just standing there.

"**Oh……sorry**" this was all I could manage my mind was still racing when I looked up Edward was stood with only an inch between us. My breathe caught in my throat, my heart was going like a jack hammer. Without realising I was biting my lips he reached up to run his thumb across them, a sigh releasing it from his own perfectly sculpted lips. He moved his hand to rest on my cheek; I pushed my face into that hand taking in the smell. I looked into his piercing eyes and became lost immediately, my face moving ever so slightly towards him, his eyes showed realisation and hesitance.

"_**Screw it**_" I muttered before I closed that gap between us and finally reached my destination. My lips met his and in a single moment it had easily become the best one in my entire life, I let out a gentle sigh of satisfaction and lent back to see how he had reacted…..


	10. Chapter 11

**Hey guys well this chapter is Edward's response to the situation in the last chapter. I hope I have done him proud.**

**Please read and review**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything twilight – hey I am getting better at remembering to put this WOW **

**Well that's it then isn't it**

**Edward POV **

I saw what was going to happen just seconds before. Alice screaming in my head _Edward something's wrong, she's going to run out and go home, I don't know what happened she just got really angry all of a sudden and just bolts outta here. And now we aren't going shopping!! _I couldn't make out what had made Alice sadder – Bella being upset or not having the chance to go shopping.

And then she was gone, running to her truck almost slipping at times. I wouldn't be able to beat her home if I drove; I needed to see her before she got into the house. I took off into the forest and ran like I had never run before, I was one of the fastest in the family Rosalie often beat me but on this day even she could not out do me. My mind was focused I would not lose my Bella!

I waited for her in the trees, when she arrived she looked so upset and I wished I could hear what was wrong with her, what had upset her so much to make the chiefs daughter of all people skip school.

I called her name and saw her hesitation, I could hear her hear beat pick up – was it through fear or maybe something else? I hoped it was from something else but I would not let myself give in to a hope that might not be true, I would not survive the downfall.

When she spoke her voice was full of conviction she wanted answers I could tell before she had even uttered a word, I knew her face well. I had spent nights outside her house watching through the windows when I dare look and could see her face, the million different expressions she would have, like how her eyes would narrow when she concentrated on something or how she would bite her lip when she was thinking about something that must be embarrassing because it was always followed with the red blush that slowly crept up to her face.

"**Edward how on earth did you get here so quick?"** Uh oh, how do I explain that one, quick man you're a vampire you're supposed to be able to think quick! Then why am I drawing a blank? _Perhaps it's because you don't actually want to lie to her so why even try to think of a lie?? _I mentally shook my head _enough!_ I thought I needed to lie until I knew Lara was gone.

The brightest answer I could find was miserable, blaming her truck?? What was I thinking if she asked where my car was what the hell was I going to say - _oh well not only did I beat you here I also had time to park down the road and walk to your house? _I think not.

Her response again amazed me, this girl never reacted how I expected, she could be so strong yet give the sense that she needed protection at the same time, can a person be a warrior at the same time as needing help. I don't know but my Bella certainly met both parts.

"**you do know that there is all of one road to my house from school, it's a straight line and you didn't over take me at any point…care to try again?"** crud what am I supposed to say to that

"**Bella it's complicated"** I am without being big headed quite good at deception, I've had many years of perfecting my lying and yet she undid all that work in a matter of minutes. How is that possible? Without knowing I had moved closer to her just needing to be near her. This was bad if Lara saw it would be the end, Bella would be in definite danger….

She looked so far away and then she actually laughed. What about this situation was funny? She was so strange but still she said nothing. I called her name, worrying about what world her beautiful brain had retreated to

"**Oh……sorry**" ahh she was biting her lips again, how I wish I could kiss her. Her very essence is like a magnet for when she finally looked up at me with her eyes like pools I realised there was only a very very small distance between us. How did I do that?

Her breathing had gotten so fast and I knew this time that she was feeling fear, for I too felt fear...fear of not being enough to keep her, for her not wanting me like I want no need her.

But then oh sweet memories, her lips met mine. The strength that it took for her to take that leap just made me more passionate about her. Moments before this I heard her ever so slightly mutter the most two significant words in my world "_screw it_" HA! To find those words wonderful is strange enough but coming from her they mean more than anything to me.

It was then that I knew that I loved this girl, this unpredictable, loving girl and that I had just put her in the most unbearable position in the world – to love a hideous monster back. But I could not go back, I WILL not run away and hide I will prove myself to her and she will love me for me not what people think I am.

Well that's it then I thought I love her it's that simple…how wrong I was.


	11. Chapter 12

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while I became a bit distracted by my other story. This one is nearly done I only have to write a couple more chapters left so I hope you enjoy and please review!!! **

Chapter 18: Hell hath no fury…

Lara POV

"**WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!!"** I squealed into the rickety old house I was staying in. The anger I felt could not be contained and suddenly the house had an opened planned kitchen/living room. As the dust blew in the mild midsummer wind I fumed and whilst I fumed I plotted.

How could he do this to me? I waited for him, I moved myself away from my family for him. I now lived in some dilapidated old house just to be close to him for when he decided he wanted a mate. And what did he do he chose a human. ARGH

"_look Lara I like being alone I don't want a mate and I don't think I will ever find someone I want to be with, I enjoy my own company too much"_ what a load of crud, I mean why lie.

Oh he would pay for this and his stupid family making it seem like it was that stupid psychic evil little gah! I should have known it wasn't the sudden need to have friends. That it would have to be more significant to bring out the Cullen recluses. Oh yes my time here has been spent well, I have found out much about this family and a little about this Bella girl. I WILL have my revenge…but where to begin the psychic will no doubt see me coming even with my abilities, it will directly affect all of them…. hmmmm…what to do….


	12. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything twilight related unfortunately! **

Chapter 19: There may be trouble ahead…

BPOV

Weeks had passed, I spent my time either with Edward or down at La Push, life seemed peaceful almost complete. I still didn't know what the deal with Edward and his family was but I decided that I didn't care. All I knew is that when I was with Edward, even when we didn't speak I felt at home and comfortable, this is where my life lies. It was all going so well until my so called friend down at La Push started getting all weird on me. It started innocently just picking me up to go down as they were "just passing" or needed to go "into town" when it was time for me to go home. Which was good in a sense as my gas bill went way down but still I had no time to reflect I was always with someone no matter what I did.

It was on a Tuesday, somehow that day will forever be in my memory bank as the day the cloud descended upon the town of Forks. I was planning to meet up with Edward after popping down to see Jake but when I got there he kept trying to make excuses to stay, it got later and later and still no leaving and I had of course no car.

"**Jake this is getting annoying now I WANT to go home NOW!"** – I rarely shouted but I had seriously reached my limit, something odd had been going on but as usual everyone was being tight lipped about it all.

"**Bella come on it feels like you just got here and I missed you**" – his big brown eyes were hard to resist but I must I thought to myself, why I asked back, Edward was the only word I needed to think and his spell was broken

"**Jake I've been here for like 7 hours and I come here every day even when I don't plan to I need so alone time you know**" – I looked at him pleading, the stubborn look worked its way across his beautiful face

"**Yea right" – he sneered – "more like you want more time with him!"** – He sounded so disgusted and what was with not saying his name?

"**Argghh Jake he is you know kinda my boyfriend now, I should actually be spending time with him a bit more often**" - True I did spend all day at school with him but I would like to see him at other times in the day too! He mumbled under his breath I heard what he said but I decided that I would keep that to myself for the time being.

"**Do you know what you're stubborn and acting like a spoilt brat I am going home right now and don't you dare try and stop me!"** I glared at him trying to show I meant it

"**Oh yea and how do you expect to get home – you have NO CAR!!"** He was screaming at me now. What on earth is up with him?

"**Don't need no stupid car to get home I've got two feet I can use them easily enough!"**

"**You call me stubborn I give you 5 minutes before you fall and crack your head on something**" – he was starting to smile now, that infectious smile he has. Dang it I better go before I crumble. I stormed off in the direction of the road keeping a very careful eye on the road as I went.

As I walked I began to think about what Jake had muttered earlier, about Edward he had started to say what I can only assume was "_**if you knew the truth he wouldn't be stupid le…**_" and that was all I got. What could Edward have done to make me not want him? It was unthinkable.

"**That's it!"** I said aloud to no one in particular, I am going to find out what is going on I cannot take it anymore. I walked home without a single fall. HA take that Mr know it all.


	13. Chapter 14

Chapter 20: Treaty or not, your over the line

Edward POV

I had spoken with Carlisle and he was in agreement, we would go to the treaty line and meet with the wolves, not knowing why they were around her was driving me mad. Plus they were just as dangerous as they thought we were so we wanted to make sure she was safe.

As we approached we could smell them, low growls escaped from the all but invisible wolves, apparently they could smell us too. I was ready to launch into a full blown argument with them for practically stalking my Bella, when I heard their thoughts all coming at me in one, individually but somehow all in sync, connected.

_What does the blood sucker want?_

_I hope this turns into a fight; I'm itching to have some fun_

The thoughts were all pretty much like that but there was just one lone voice that well stopped me in my tracks it was Jacob Black. His thoughts were not of fighting for the sake of it, he truly thought we were up to no good with Bella and all he wanted was to keep an eye on her and make sure she was safe. I couldn't argue with that, for that is also what I wanted it made no sense why he would feel like that until I took a deeper look. Ahh he loves her – this could get tricky. Then the air started to become thick and where not moments before there was a pack of some very large wolves there now stood men and boys in their places.

"**What do you want**?" I assumed that this was the leader, he wasn't the biggest in the group but the moment he spoke the pack had quietened somewhat.

"**We want to know why your scent is all over a human girls grounds? She's not in La Push so she's not really part of the treaty**" I tried to make it sound casual but from the look I got from jasper I was failing miserably at it – maybe next time we moved I would do a degree in drama couldn't help right?

"**OUR scent?? We only go there as we can smell you strongly; I think that it is us that should be asking you what do you think you're doing? We thought you were different from others like you. After all that is the only reason you are still alive"** he looked so smug I wanted to launch myself at him treaty or no treaty.

"**Careful Edward**" Jasper has inched his way towards me; I nodded and returned to the matter at hand. But before I could speak Carlisle had closed the distance between himself and the imaginary line.

"**It seems that Edward has fallen for the human girl, and whilst he recognises the problems this presents his main concern is looking out for her, making sure she is safe whether he is actively in his life or not**" "_I hope that I got that right son_" he sent this thought to me as he finished talking directly to the leader. I simply smiled at him, he always knew what to say and do.

"**that's all very well and good, I'm sure you all think it's just peachy your "son" has found "love" but I am warning you know STAY AWAY or I will tell her about you, then we will see how much she wants your cold dead heart**" the leader who I now know was named Sam spat his words at us, he couldn't understand why people with no heart beat could love a human girl – if only I could show him how I feel he would have no doubt what so ever.

"**you tell her you break the treaty I'm sure the council would love to hear that you let your pride get the best of you all**" Jasper just stood there calmly as you like informing them like they were old friends and he was telling them not to skip school as they will get caught. Amazing, that man's gift for reading emotions is so very useful sometimes.

There were no more words the air shifted again and the beasts were back, warning snarls were given and then they ran deep into the woods their paws pounding on the ground heard long after they were out of sight.

I sighed and turned to my family expecting to hear the thoughts of a family wanting to leave the whole thing alone but instead where there were only Carlisle, Jasper and myself now stood my entire family. Their thoughts radiated from them just love and longing for me to be happy and the support that I would no doubt need in the times ahead. We walked back to the house no one in a rush just not wanting to go anywhere any time soon. And for the first time since my rebirth I felt hope and whole. I stole a look at Jasper he looked peaceful too, Well I thought at least I will always know what I'm really feeling a small laugh escaped my lips Esme looked back to me and offered a smile and returned to gazing at Carlisle's face.


	14. Chapter 15

Chapter 21: No More Miss Nice Bella 

Bella POV 

Ok so my plan to get information well kinda sucked. Edward said nothing and ok I admit I had said to Jake he was my boyfriend but I was confused about what we were, he never asked me to go out we just hung out at school but that was ok for me, for now any way. But this whole secrecy thing is driving me mad, every time I mention Jake and his friends his face turns to stone and I get very diplomatic answers out of him. Onto plan B I thought I would no doubt have better luck with Jake, he's such a hot head he's bound to spill if he thinks it will keep me away from Edward.

I drove to La Push feeling bad for what I was about to do, I am not normally the person who pushes a person just so they can get what they want but I'm desperate I need answers. Life was beginning to get weird; I could feel that there was this lie, a shared lie or even a hidden truth (there is a difference right?) I shook my head trying to clear the thoughts out. But yet they were still there, how can I love someone…yes love… if they were lying to me, to my face all the time, would anything that has passed those beautiful pale lips been true or was it all lies? How could I ever know and put this bad feeling I had in the pit of my stomach to rest if I didn't know??

My truck bounced along the road making some seriously unpleasant noises which no doubt alerted the entire rez that I had arrived. Jake and a few of his friends were sat out in the front of Jake's house, they were eating go figure they always eat! Seth waved and Luca attempted to smile but his mouth was full of what I hoped was chicken and it went everywhere earning a smack around the back of the head by Sam, hopefully about manners.

As I was getting out of the truck, Jake yanked the door wide open nearly separating it from the body of the car and plucked me out in mid step hugging me close.

"**J….Jake can't breathe dude**" my face was going red and even though he was only hugging me I could feel a panic attack coming, apparently my body did not react well to lack of oxygen.

"**opsey sorry Bells, I just thought after the other day I wouldn't see you for a while if ever again**" he looked up from under his lashes and I felt powerless, where had he learned that its unfair you could never fail to become mush at the power of that one look.

"**Don't be silly; even best friends fight so no biggy ok!"** I hoped by putting his mind at ease he might be a bit more forthcoming with any information I needed later. Oh how I was wrong.

6 hours, 14 minutes and 37 seconds later I was still no closer to the mystery answer, I was beginning to think I was imagining it all when Seth asked how I was doing at school and I answered saying it was great because I got to sit next to Edward so lessons went quicker. The air turned electric all of a sudden, I could feel it, and I saw my opening and I took it.

"**ok guys cut the pussy footing around it all what is the deal with you and the Cullen's?...you know I have a right to know since I'm around both groups a lot and I'm kinda stuck in the middle and it's not a nice feeling you know**" I stopped myself there, I was aware that I had started to babble and once I get going it takes a while for me to stop.

"**Erm…"** a tortured look made its way across Jake's face followed by one of pain, his eyes scrunched up and his forehead was drawn. I reached out to help him but he shrugged me off, hurt I put my hands back in my lap and waited.

"**Sorry Bella, I've just got a major headache everything hurts"** he looked pointedly at Sam and went back to eating.

I waited 5 minutes but it felt like an eternity before I continued. "**RIGHT! I want answers now or you can all forget being my friends I've had it, I'm not one to get involved in arguments but this affects me directly I love you all and well it's hard to be fully myself when I can't mention the other half of my life to the other half because people keep getting 'the face'. THERE that one there!"** I pointed at Luca, who now looked confused as we all looked at him; but where confusion sat a moment ago there was now the look of hatred, pure darkness and even a tiny bit animalistic very primal in the way his mouth turned into a snarl and his eyes became so small you could hardly tell they were open.

It was Sam that answered my lone voice "**it's just some bad blood**" he scowled at Seth who was now choking on his soda, he continued after Jake had rather forcibly beat Seth on the back to I hope help him "**We just don't get on with them and well we feel very protective of people when it comes to them**"

"**Ok see that doesn't help, that's still mysterio cryptic to me all you ever do if say things like that you never actually say why!"** I huffed and was going to give up when I picked up Luca muttering, and still now I heard him crystal clear, the boy actually said "_**stupid blood sucking freaks, shoulda ripped em' apart when we had the chance**_" I sat there and pretended I hadn't heard him, I mean what else was I going to do demand him to confirm what he just said? They would all lie and say I'm crazy which I know I most certainly am not.

I sat there for a few more hours after giving in and saying that I didn't care since I obviously was not going to get anything out of them, they seemed to accept this and carried on joking and playing around. I allowed myself to join in, I would spend this time with my friends enjoy the moment. For I knew this would not last long, I had a bad feeling, a lightning storm was coming and lil old' Forks was the umbrella, just sat waiting to be struck and life was never going to be the same.


	15. Chapter 16

Sickly Sweet Dreams

Bella POV 

By the time I got home, I was so tired I couldn't focus on what Luca had said, I promised myself that in the morning I would come up with an action plan and deal with it then, but for now I just wanted one restful night, just one more and then I was committed to uncovering the truth.

The restful sleep eluded me that night. Instead of rest I had the worst night of my life. I dreamt of vampires, blood thirsty vampires, the ones you get in films. It was Edwards's family, I was running away from them, running for my life being chased, their fangs exposed posed to rip my neck open at any opportunity. I was doing ok but then my mind decided to be mean and I fell, even in my dreams I'm clumsy go figure. I looked up from the ground, awaiting death when I saw Edward standing above me. But there were no fangs, no blood thirsty death glares. He was stood there hand out offering to help me. A part of me was screaming ARE YOU CRAZY!!! But the other half the dominant half took his hand, unafraid of the monster and settled into his chest. I breathed in and for the first time in my life I felt safe, home and whole.

Who cares what Luca says, I love Edward and I knew that however impossible my head said it was my heart told me he loved me back, I could work on the rest. Besides like there was such things as vampires!


	16. Chapter 17

Things that go bump in the night

Lara's POV

Ok what to do, what to do hmmmm. I had spent the grand total of a week trying to figure out what to do – nothing that would alert the psychic but simply theorising if you will call it that. What plans could work and what wouldn't. That way I would have many options and I wouldn't choose until the last possible minute and no one would be the wiser HA! I am such a genius.

I've been following Edward a lot he's aware that I'm around but he seems not too worried about me, his love for the human is clouding his judgement. I am by far more deadly then he gives me credit for.

Right on to business a quick hunt and then some more planning, maybe a little bit of spying see what routines they have you know just in case I need to know in the future. Yes indecision really is the key.

Soon the human will learn what really goes bump in the night…


	17. Chapter 18

Note to self: I don't own Twilight *sigh8 but wouldn't it be great if I did!!!

The Cullen's Theory test

Bella POV 

My dreams lasted all week; Edward was becoming ever more concerned about me. I knew I was acting strange but it wouldn't last long, one look into his honey brown eyes and I was me again. I started to spend time with him outside of school at my house. He came over a lot and we worked on our homework together, some nights Alice came over too and we would sit around and talk. Life was perfect.

I couldn't help but put off my information digging, I had decided that I would give myself a week. One week to enjoy the perfect happiness that was being in love before I searched for the truth. I know I had already said to myself that it didn't matter who or what he or his family were but still not knowing the truth was slowly eating me up inside.

It was finally Saturday my deadline day for happiness. I was woken from my strange dreams when the unexpected light of the sun came filtering through my window. It seems that today will be a good day I mused to myself as I walked down stairs to grab some essentials for my day ahead. The essentials were potato chips, chocolate and several cans of soda. I trudged back up stairs with my loot and loaded the computer.

Where does a person start when they want to find useful information on vampires? Surely they really weren't like out of the movies for one they were out during the day sooo that really was a myth. Ok I thought to myself, I will think of what I expect a vampire will be like and then look for stuff to either prove me right or wrong that's a good starting point as any.

Ok so they would be fast, they've got to be able to out run whatever they are hunting right? A shudder ran down my spine as I thought about that part, I think I will leave that fact till last.

What next? Well they would need to be strong, to overpower their prey. Gulp there really was no avoiding that part was there…

Moving on...ok so they are dead right? So they have to have some characteristics of a dead person, like looking dead – or would blood (if that's what they eat) warm their bodies up and make them look alive. Gah this is hard ok abandoning this plan, onto plan B – Google.

So my plan B was to search through thousands of sites and pick out the relevant stuff. This could take some time; I stared at my dwindling food stock and wondered exactly how long it would take….

4 hours and 51 sites later I find one that look promising. I searched for ancient lore's and myths around vampirism. It gave a series of really creepy references but some were good. I had managed to compile a list of common "traits", that the majority of web pages had all agreed on and some other not so common ones they were as follows:

Common:

Incredible speed – sometimes like they had appeared out of thin air.

Extremely strong – able to lift cars was the extreme example.

Beautiful

Immortal – though the theories on how to kill them varied a lot! All said they were nearly impossible to kill.

Drank blood in order to survive

Really Really good hearing

The not so common:

Could turn into animals?

Possessed gifts like mind control, that they could influence you to do things etc

Wanted world domination – so if I find a huge globe in their basement I know why!

Slept in coffins or in light tight places, where no sun could reach them OR that light was ok but they would wear sunglasses etc as it irritated their eyes.

The lists were endless!

Basically I had nothing, half this stuff is stupid and if I even attempted to try it out they might think I'm mad for doing so. In a fit of pure annoyance I screwed the paper up and stormed out of my room. I got into my car and sped over to Edwards as I neared the house I realised that there were no cars so in defeat I went back home – so much for just asking out right I thought.

I was home in less than 20 minutes which was a record time even for my truck so my day wasn't totally wasted by my tantrum. I text Edward to ask if he wanted to come round and work on a school project and just as I was about to give up there he was getting out of his car and walking up my path. I watched from the living room window thinking how truly lucky I was to have someone so perfect wanting to know and be with me.

It was around 8 at night , Charlie had rung to say he was going down to Billy's to have a catch up night and wouldn't be home to very early in the morning. I had already begun to make dinner so thinking nothing of it I asked Edward if he wanted to share it with me.

That's when everything started to go wrong.


	18. Chapter 19

The baked potato incident

Edward POV 

Alice had foreseen that Bella was suspicious of us and what we really were, but no sooner had we begun to think about what to do she declared it was unnecessary - apparently Bella had abandoned her plans to find out, that she was happy with how things were. I cannot tell you how relieved I was, I do plan to tell her what I am but I wanted her to get to know me for me first so she could make an informed decision as such.

Bella text asking me to come round, if my heart could beat it would be pounding right now. The mere thought of being with her made me deliriously happy.

"**Edward man give it a rest! I can't take much more of this, if you're not all loved up its Alice excited because she's getting a new sister or its Emmett being mischievous no doubt thinking of ways to torture the human. It's too much!"** Jasper was flaked out on the sofa, he did look worn out even for a vampire.

"**ok Jazz I'm off out so no worries there**" I went to leave but instead I turned back "**what do you mean torture the human??"** my face was scrunched up in thought, when I heard Emmett's booming laugh come from upstairs.

"**Tell him nothing brother of mine, tell him nothing!!"** Jazz laughed and shrugged his shoulder; I let out a hiss and walked out.

I had been at Bella's for a few hours now and she seemed much better, the last week she was so preoccupied it killed me not being able to know what she was thinking. Why is she the only exception to my gift? It was really, well inconvenient to be honest. Charlie had rung to say he would be late, I saw her eyes twinkle and I felt myself smiling as I heard her heart beat pick up. Could it be she was as excited as I about having more uninterrupted time alone together?

I saw her staring unhappily at her food in the oven, she was muttering too low for me to even hear. In the end she turned to me and said the words that set my world crashing down on me

"**Oh well you can just have some, I mean you have been here hours you've got to be hungry by now. Come to think of it I'm so sorry I didn't think to ask if you wanted to stay before"** she was now a lovely shade of pink, it seemed it was due to her embarrassment of having what she thought were bad manners. God I loved her.

What could I say to that? If I was human I should be hungry by now, there was no good reason for me not to be. Damn it! It was then I knew I had to tell her the truth and soon I couldn't keep the lie up for much longer.

"**Erm no thanks my love, I've not been feeling too well Carlisle said to try and starve it out. And he's the doctor so I'm not going to argue with him!"** I laughed but I could tell that the smile seemed fake, my heart ached.

First she looked hurt, then thoughtful, finally she spoke " **It must really suck having a doctor as a dad, normally if a doctor says try not to eat anything you can get away with sneaking food but it must be impossible for you!"** she smiled and the room was filled with light once again. Crisis averted for now thank the stars.


	19. Chapter 20

Please read & review!! I wrote this ages ago but have been to busy with my new one that I kind of forgot to post!! 

Stupid Lying doctor boy

Bella POV 

"**Erm no thanks my love, I've not been feeling too well Carlisle said to try and starve it out. And he's the doctor so I'm not going to argue with him!"** His smile didn't reach his eyes and I knew he was lying but I thought better or challenging him.

"**It must really suck having a doctor as a dad, normally if a doctor says try not to eat anything you can get away with sneaking food but it must be impossible for you!" **Stupid lying doctor boy like heck did he say for you not to eat anything, stupid secret keeper! I was surprised at how hurt I was by his blatant lie but still on with the show.

As I sat to eat my baked potato and chicken, I watched him. Not in an intense stare out way but one that was done every now and then and what I saw disturbed me slightly. He rarely blinked, unless he was blinking at the same time I was which is possible but not every time it isn't. And he looked like he was breathing but the movements didn't seem natural more like a well rehearsed act. Things were definitely wrong here.

I stood up and took my now empty plate to the sink to wash up I thought of my next move. I stood there dreading what I was about to do, I took in a deep breath and let out a huge sigh, within seconds Edward was behind me. His eyes searching mine in the reflection of the window.

"**Bella love what's wrong? Are you ok?"** I turned to face him and just pressed myself into his arms as I had done a hundred times before but this time I had a much different purpose.

"**Just feeling a bit ill, it's nice to have a cuddle though thank you"** I sighed into his chest to let him know I really did like being there but as I listened the sound of my own heart beat soon took over, I tried to calm myself but it didn't work.

"**Bella? Bella?"** his voice full of panic, his hands firmly on my shoulders pulling me away to inspect my face more

"**I really do feel ill, do you think I've got what you have**?" it is true I did feel ill but I knew that this boy would not be ill.

"**I don't know maybe…go on go up to bed and I will let myself out, you should rest, text me in the morning or give me a ring later on if your lonely ok?"** he was so concerned about me that I hated for lying to him but I needed to know right now.

"**Yea I think I will go to bed, hey you and Alice wanna do something tomorrow? If I'm feeling better that is? Maybe some others of your family might want to come as well? I haven't really seen them out of school it might be nice?"** I knew I should be running away as fast as I could from him but I just couldn't, I needed him, my life was not my life if I didn't have him.

"**We will talk about it tomorrow love, now go sleep and get better**" he gently brushed my lips with mine and I just about passed out there and then. He gently removed my strategically placed hands from around his neck and then he was gone.

I ran up the stairs and watched him leave, waving from my window wishing he was still here with me. When his car was out of sight I turned to leave when the scrunched up paper caught my eye. I gently picked it up and sat on my bed and smoothed it out on the covers. I scanned the list until I found what I needed.

Vampires are classed as the undead, many tales suggest that they will not have a pulse.

No pulse = no heartbeat. This is what had sent me into panic mode downstairs. I had my head pressed against his chest waiting, waiting for what felt like an eternity and yet nothing, not a single thump of the heart. My hands on his neck as if pressing him closer to me was to see if I could feel anything – strange I know but I had no other options short of grabbing his wrists which would have given me away slightly. That kinda explained why I thought his breathing looked off, obviously if he had no heartbeat he didn't need oxygen which meant he didn't need to breathe. And if he had no heart beat it meant he was dead and explained the lack of appetite for baked potato.

My brain swam with the information, I didn't know if it was my need for the truth or if I was just being incredibly perceptive but things started clicking into place. But still I could have not heard it or felt it because I was so panicked I needed more tests. I thought of other things as I got into bed but everything seemed silly or dangerous so I quickly gave up on my plans and settled into a dream.


	20. Chapter 21

Rude Awakening

Bella POV

I woke quickly, breathing hard I wasn't sure what had woken me but my body was telling me what ever had was not a good thing. I ran down the hall to Charlie's room his bed had been slept in but no sign in his room. I called out for him, cringing as I did – what if someone was in the house and I'm announcing that I'm up and about idiot!

I stood at the top of the stairs and listened, for 5 minutes I stood there and not a sound. I took in a deep breath and descended the stairs turning all the lights on as I went. I'm not scared of the dark but hey it seemed to be the logical thing – stuff cannot creep up on you as easily if there's light and shadows.

The house was empty – thankfully. I began to wonder if maybe Charlie had had an emergency call and looked at the drive way. The car was still there. A phone call to the police station also told me he wasn't there. I debated calling Jacob's dad wondering if it was too early – it was but I was beginning to freak out completely.

"**Hello??"** a slightly groggy voice answered.

"**Billy?"** the sleepiness of the voice made it hard to decided who it was

"**Bella is that you? What are you doing this early is everything ok**??" panic seeped into his voice. Crap the last thing I needed was Billy and Jacob here worrying me, for some reason by inner voice was telling me to lie and lie well.

"**Oh it's just Charlie's not here and I wondered if he had set off to yours already, he said something about an early start getting the fish…?"** I let my voice trail off as if in wonder but it was in anticipation.

"**Erm nope sorry are you su..."**

"**Oh Billy gosh I am so sorry, one minute my dad's calling my mobile, do you want to wait?"** I tried to sound horrified that I had rung hoping he would believe me (please please please)

"**Yea sure I wanna know what the old man is doing up so early, HA maybe he has a secret girlfriend!"**

I pretended that I had answered my phone "**Dad where are you?? I woke up and you were gone…uh huh yea…well I went and rang Billy…sorry…yes I said sorry to him too…god dad…fine ok I will see you when you get in…bye dad**" I hoped my many nights watching films had paid off with at least some minor skills in acting.

"**Sorry Billy he just rang, I had rung the station too, and they rang him saying I was panic stricken**" I snorted at this acting every bit like a teenager who didn't care. "**turns out he's going to pick up some new fishing gear but has to travel a bit so he set off early, he said he left me a note somewhere, hmmmm OH….ohmygoshbillyiamsosorry he's erm left a note on the fridge door**" I gushed into the phone apologetically.

He chuckled throatily before answering " **no worry Bella, at least your old man knows you care about him enough to ring everybody in town, you can't apologise for loving your dad**" he chuckled again before saying goodnight well good morning.

I put the phone down and stared at my now brightly lit house. Where the hell is Charlie?!! I dialled another number and he answered within a second

"**Love. What's wrong? Are you ok do you feel worse**?" his voice sounded crystal clear like he hadn't even been asleep. Another sign maybe? I shook my head, my dad is missing and I'm thinking whether or not my kind of boyfriend is a mythical creature from books and films, what is wrong with me!

"**Edward…I need you now! My dad's gone missing no one has seen him and and the station don't know where he is neither does Billy, his car is still here and I know this sounds stupid but something woke me up and I just know something is wrong I can feel it**" my words were pouring out I didn't stop until I had run out of air.

"**Bella, I need you to calm down I am on my way, I will bring Alice and Jasper with me is that ok?"**

"**Of course how long will you be?"** I was speaking to dead air. Not 5 minutes later there was a knock at the door. Strange.

"**Who…who's there**" Ok sort yourself out women, doors are all locked so are the windows no one is getting in here without you saying so, so chill out.

"**Bella it's me, we got here as soon as we can, we came straight from home" **his voice pulled me towards the door, how I needed him right now, more than I should do, more than it was physically possible. Somewhere in the back of my head what he just said didn't make sense but right now I was going to the velvety voice behind my door.


	21. Chapter 22

Hey guys sorry for not updating sooner I've been carried away with my other story and I had case of writer's block which really sucks!!!! 

PLEASE please read and review !!!! thanks guys 

Dadnapped  
Edward POV 

Bella's dad was missing, how could that be? He wouldn't just leave he was a reliable man I knew that, his thoughts had not been giving off anything to the contrary. What was going on here? As myself, Alice and Jasper reached the edge of her property we stiffened and crouched in preparation, but the owner of the smell that had triggered the reaction was long gone. I looked at Jasper; furry building up in every fibre of my being and for once Jasper didn't try to relax me. I realised that he too was feeling the same way as was Alice – he didn't want to influence my mood nor could he the way he was. We all knew what had happened and knew what we needed to do…

We needed to destroy Lara.

We told Bella that we would ring all hospitals and the rest of his close friends whilst she slept. She needed to sleep in order to be able to deal with whatever comes next. She refused as I knew she would one of the reasons I had asked Jazz to come along, she soon feel under his spell and felt tired and went begrudgingly up to bed.

That was when we began to strategise. I called the rest of the family over; I didn't want to leave her. No in fact _I wouldn't _leave her so they came to me, as understanding as ever. We talked for hours, arguing whether to tell Bella or not , what our next move was, would Lara expose herself for what she was to Charlie, what did this mean for Charlie, was he dead or worse had she turned him? So many questions. None of which Alice could answer for some reason she was drawing a blank when it came to his future.

"**Maybe because his future is tied to Lara's and since she can make herself invisible so is he?"** Carlisle had come up with the only logically explanation and continued to pace as we tried to make hard decisions about what to tell and how much if we did.

You would think with 7 Vampires, 3 of which have gifts we would have sensed her there. All that had alerted us was the gasp that she gave out. We all span around ignoring our human façade and there stood the soul reason for my existence - baggy clothes and all - in the door way.

"**I knew it, dang it I knew it"** she was whispering but the way she looked at us, she knew we would have no problem hearing her. "**Ah man of all the things to be right about on all of the days, this just sucks**" she glance up and blushed "**No** **offence sorry"** and looked down at her feet.

We all just stood there collectively we had nearly half a millennia of eternal life experience and yet we just stood there unknowing what to do.

It was Emmett that broke the stunned silence first with his booming laugh

**"I knew I liked her! She just finds out that she's girlfriend to a vampire and she makes a sucking joke!! Awesome man!"** he whooped which got him a slap upside the head from Rosalie. But you can't fault the guy, it worked the atmosphere disappeared almost completely, everyone relaxing just enough to know that no big outbursts were coming.

"**Oh, well I guess that explains it then**" she mumbled

"**What does love?"** I could feel Jazz trying to make me calm down but she was making me so nervous, I was waiting for the screaming and the running but it never came.

"**Oh just how you got here so quick**" she smiled guiltily up at me, as if having a secret of her own.

Rosalie stepped forward slowly towards Bella, I instinctively growled at her, Bella looked up and glared at me?!

"**Play nice Edward, she's not coming over here to hurt me, no needed to go all animalistic on her"** she amazed me, my mouth gaped open from her response, how can anyone appear to be so accepting so soon after learning what she had. Then the pieces started to fall together. Why Alice had seen her drive to our home like a bat out of hell only to turn around. She was judging the time it would take to get here. The very tight hug she had given me only yesterday, the offering me food. She was testing me, testing to see if she was right. The fact that when she had her suspicions about me she hadn't run -instead she was determined to find out the truth made my heart swell with more love than I ever thought possible.

**"You're right I'm not going to hurt you, I just wanted to give a little comfort that's all. It's got to be stressful learning all this and then your dad being kidnapped..."** Rosalie trailed off at the end "_Sorry Edward, I didn't mean to scare you, I told you I would help and I am trying to be nice_" her thoughts where pure she hadn't meant to, she turned and grimaced at me in apology, I nodded and smiled a little to let her know all was ok. Bella had become very pale all of a sudden and then she was gone. I reached her before she hit the floor. "_Ah here it is_ I thought the _being afraid and running away only she couldn't so she fainted, I'm a monster how can she love me?. _As I sat, watching my love fight her inner battles my thoughts became a whirl, I couldn't make sense of life, I realised that I had made this happen, if not for me her father would be safe, she would be safe. How can loving one person so much with every fibre of your being feel so completely right but yet knowing that by being near them, needing them so fiercely that you are in fact condemning them? That thought crippled me right there, I could not move, I could not function knowing that I had doomed my soul mate.

But then she uttered the words that released me from my torture, the words that would forever be imprinted within my brain for all of eternity "**Edward don't go, please don't leave me**" she whimpered in her sleep as I stroked her head waiting for her to return to me once again, but for now she needed to process this information. I may a monster but it will always be her decision whether she can love me as I am and that sparks eternal hope.

My family began to refine our plans as Dawn approached, the only solid conclusion we could make was that Lara may only be a lone vampire but her gift makes it very tricky to find her in order to exact revenge.


	22. Chapter 23

Beauty and the beast  
Bella POV 

I had felt so sleepy when Edward had mentioned it but within an hour of retreating to my bed I felt alert. God don't tell me the mind control thing is actually true! I was vaguely aware of people in my house, more than the 3 I already knew. I could hear Emmett and Rosalie talking also; did I want to go down knowing what they could be? How far would I get before they realised I was on my way and clam up so I wouldn't hear a sliver of information pass their lips.

I waited with baited breath waiting for an opportunity to enter, I needed only the smallest reason and I could go in and confront them I just had to wait. I hadn't realised that I had drifted closer, slowly oh so painfully slowly but I was moving closer to the room where they were all gathered.

I could make out more of what they were saying, whether to share their secrets with me, would it put me in more danger, they spoke of the dangers that Charlie faced, apparently someone with the ability to be invisible had taken him? I hadn't realised I had made a noise but I became very aware of 7 pairs of golden brown eyes all staring at me. Huh go figure I managed to sneak up on a load of vampires. The thought made me smile.

I began to speak, I thought I would be scared, here I was some defenceless human in a house surrounded by a group of vampires and no chance of out running them if they decided that I was a liability. So why did it feel so calming, peaceful even just to say –yea I know what you all are; I kinda figured it out for myself. Oh and then I made the stupid vampire joke about the day sucking, what was I thinking?!!

I thought I would die of embarrassment, I hadn't realised I would be able to shock them all by saying that, was it classed as being offensive or not? I wasn't sure of vampire manners 101 but I guess making fun of how they eat counts as an insult.

It was Emmett that broke my nervousness, he actually laughed the sound was so loud I thought I would have ringing in my ears for weeks.

**"I knew I liked her! She just finds out she's girlfriend to a vampire and she makes a sucking joke!! Awesome man**!" hehe I knew I liked him, Rosalie didn't seem to agree with his enthusiasm as much and smacked him around the head, but she was smiling that's a good sign right?

It was then that the niggling thought I had had earlier suddenly made sense, why it had only taken them 5 minutes to do a 20 minute journey "**Oh, well I guess that explains it then" **

I felt a calm sense descend upon the room as Edward desperately asked what was wrong. He looked like an angel, how could I even entertain the thought that he was a monster when he clearly was anything but.

I told them of my revelation of the quick arrival and could see that Edward was becoming so very confused; my body shook from the need to go be with him, to lay my hand on his cheek and tell him that I love him no matter what, but my body would not respond. I saw Rosalie walk towards me, purposely slow. Wait did he just growl? I glared at him in response.

What I said next shocked even me "**Play nice Edward, she's not coming over here to hurt me, no needed to go all animalistic on her**" I could see that he was as shocked as I at my response, also I think he might have figured out my little tests but I would ask him about that another day. The thing that had my attention is that even though his growl had alerted me to the possible threat, I knew in the pit of my stomach that she meant me no harm that she was just trying to be nice, to be human. I really must be perceptive today and I hadn't even had any caffeine!

I was doing fine until Rosalie mentioned that Charlie had been Dadnapped, the thought of a vampire, a seriously pissed vampire at that had taken him and was somehow untraceable. Darkness closed in upon me and I had the strangest feeling that I was falling….


	23. Chapter 24

The Game Plan  
Edward POV 

Waiting for Bella to regain consciousness had been painful to sit through and not help her; Carlisle had all but threatened to rip my arms off if I even entertained the idea of waking her up before she was ready. It was with a heavy sigh that I had returned my attention to the game plan and immersed myself in my inner darkness, for by releasing the beast within we could connect with our more primal feelings and instincts. After all Lara viewed this as someone taking her mate away from her – something our kind don't take too kindly to.

We realised that the dogs might come in handy, their very reason for existing was to destroy vampires so it made sense that they would have a few extra abilities to help them out. Obviously the wolves had extreme strength and agility with the ability to run as fast as most vampires that part actually made sense. But the sneaky wolves also had other talents besides their heightened sense of sight, sound and smell, they were what we would call trackers. They felt an elusive pull towards vampires, so that no matter where they were they would find the threat immediately. It was impressive to say the least and our only hope in getting Charlie back (hopefully in one piece also).

We were to go to the treaty line and meet with them and discuss options, we would trade their help in finding Charlie for the right to hunt and kill Lara. Carlisle was strongly opposed to this idea; he hates the thought of wasting any lives even psychotic vampire stalkers. It was Esme that had talked him round.

"**But sweetie look at it this way, she poses such a big risk to this family. No matter where we go she _will_ follow and do anything in her power to make Edward her's. I for one will not tear this family apart just because she is acting spoilt and isn't happy about not getting her own way!"** Her tone was so motherly, the love and pride I felt for her swelled out from me, I could tell by the thoughts of my siblings that they too felt this, apart from Emmett who thought how "ace" it was that mother had stood up and given Carlisle what for.

"**I know dearest Esme, but… humph…it just seems wrong to end her life, could we not reason with her?? Maybe she would leave peacefully?"** his faith in others was awe inspiring but with time running out my patience was running thin. It was Jazz that finally changed his mind.

**"Carlisle do you trust me?"**

**"Of course Jasper, why would you ask such a thing**?" confusion swept across his face and his thoughts immediately began to scan through his conversations with Jazz – he couldn't find a reason as to why Jasper would ask him this.

**"I so far have been the only one who has been able to get a solid idea about Lara. Her emotions are so raw that not even her power can disguise them from me – well not yet any way. She has no intention of letting this go; her feelings are like those who fought in our civil wars long ago. She has no remorse, not anymore all she can think of is revenge. She cannot be saved. We will stop her"** Jazz's voice had become harsh, he was so in tune with his gift that sometimes when feeling became too strong they would have a lingering affect on him. Once when Rosalie and Emmett had returned from their 6th honeymoon, Alice had to leave the state for 3 weeks as Jazz wouldn't leave her alone, it was a sight seeing Alice all bugged eyed running away from him.


	24. Chapter 25

Chapter 31: We weren't born to fight…but someone's got to

Bella POV

I was awake before they knew it; I could feel myself becoming less and less like the consistency of a feather and knew that I was being released from this hell. Any place where I could not see Edward was hell and I longed to look into his eyes once more and become whole. I heard them talking, it was so very hard to listen and not react to what they were saying. At one point they spoke of my friends at La Push calling them werewolves?! I couldn't quite wrap my head around it but then again I was in a house full of vampires so well anything could happen. I could feel my heart beat racing and my breathing deepen, I needed them to continue talking so I mumbled a few words to fake still being asleep they actually fell for it, ahh how easy they underestimate the human I thought.

Their plan was to ask the wolves to track this Lara as she was unable to remain invisible to them? The invisible part was still confusing I didn't quite understand all of what they meant by that I just hoped we could actually see her. After the wolves had found her they would inform Edward and his family, they would tempt her of her hidey hole and whilst distracted one of the wolves would grab Charlie and only once he was out of harm's way the wolves would attack her and basically kill her.

I was unsure how I felt about the death of another person but as I rationalised it she had taken my father, she appeared to be unbalanced and had the skills and abilities to kill my father within a split second – I wanted my dad back that's all I knew whatever else had to happen to make that so I really didn't care at this point.

What I did care about was the fact that they were leaving me out again! I know I may not be as fast or as strong but surely they could use me somehow but they wouldn't. I had made my mind up, they didn't want to me to be involved in this fight but I of all people had more a right to be there. I knew exactly what to do.

-----------

Short and sweet I know but I have put on a few chapters to make it worth your while reading!! Please review 


	25. Chapter 26

Chapter 32: Danger Mouse 

Bella POV 

I began to stir and woke up to find many expectant eyes on me. I think they were expecting a complete freak out on my behalf as they had all moved away from the doors, yea right like I was going anywhere.

"**What happened?"** I asked trying to sound as innocent as possible, sometimes I amaze myself.

**"Bella, I think it was all a bit too much to handle at one go, you passed out. How are you feeling now?"** Carlisle was using his doctor voice it was so caring yet authoritarian I could see why the others respected him so much.

**"Erm I feel ok, I'm not going to run off screaming just so you know. You can all move closer if you want I don't bite**" I had to grin at the last remark, I know in a situation like this you wouldn't think to use sarcasm but I just felt so at home that it didn't register that I shouldn't feel so relaxed and be so blunt about stuff like this..Well just yet anyway.

Emmett snickered with Jasper in the corner, Alice tried to look horrified but her huge grin gave her away it was only Edward that showed alarm at my comment.

**"oh Edward I didn't mean for it to come out wrong, I would have genuinely have said that if you weren't…well you know so I didn't think twice about saying it, I'm sorry if I upset you**" I searched his face hoping that I had fixed whatever I had done. I could see the internal war that was going on just behind his eyes.

"**Amazing**" it was Esme who had spoken; she looked so friendly it was hard not to warm to her straight away. Now everyone had turned to look at her. "**What I mean is, she finds out our nature and without even knowing the full story she's accepted us. She doesn't even know we hunt animals not humans and she's acting like she's been part of our family for years**" her smile beamed at me and I could feel myself smiling just a big a grin back. Partly because I had found out that hey my boyfriend doesn't hunt humans - which is well a plus - but mainly she had already accepted me as part of the family. My heart ached with the love that I felt. It was only then that Edward's face began to soften and the boy I loved came back to me.

**"Bella, we are going to get Charlie back, Esme and Rosalie are going to stay here with you to make sure your safe**" he held up his hand to stop me from interrupting him. "**Now listen love Lara is very dangerous and if you were to come with us well she might do something to try and hurt you and I wouldn't be able to focus knowing that. I need to focus, I need to make you safe do you understand me love?**" Dang it how can anyone refuse a look like that.

"**Fine, I'll stay. Stupid vampire gets to have all the fun**." I muttered under my breathe, his looked despairingly in my direction, I noticed that Rosalie had now moved closer and then flung her arms around me whilst declaring that she knew there was a reason why she liked me.

I kissed Edward and then we parted. I think my heart would have shattered there and then if I didn't have the hope that he would be back with me soon. I knew that this would happen because I was going to get Charlie back myself. It was time for operation danger mouse.

I excused myself to go to the toilet stating I needed a human moment. I walked as calmly as I could and locked the bathroom door. I sat on the edge of the bath and sent my SOS text, hoping.


	26. Chapter 27

Chapter 33: the girl has some serious skills Eddie boy

Edward POV 

As we reached the treaty line I could sense that there were a few minds missing. I assumed that it was so that there would be some wolves left to protect la Push whilst the rest were in a meeting as it were. It was only when we began our discussion about what to do next that I realised that the wolves were also wondering where their fellow brothers were.

"**I'm sorry Sam but I have to ask what are you so worried about? My brother can sense the worry coming from you and rightly so it has him doubting your abilities to stay focused on this mission**" I didn't try to hide my contempt, it was in fact a brilliant idea to get the wolves involved but let's face it having to listen to their minds isn't the best thing in the world!

"**How dare you**!" Sam began to quiver in anger; Jasper started forward to help, in an instance the pack fell quite.

"**I apologise I shouldn't have said it like that, I just wanted to make sure that nothing had happened that might make you less focused. We ourselves will not be focused due to it being Bella's father, we understand if you are too feeling this way**." I held my hands out in front of me hoping I was displaying the right amount of sympathy.

Sam looked from his left to his right and nodded to each of them all. "**Fine alright, Jacob, Seth and Luca have all gone missing. There is no new vampire scent around here so it suggests that they have left on their own accord**" he looked both lost and angry at the same time, the man wasn't sure what was going on but like myself he didn't like the possibilities.

"**Can you not erm hear them?"** I didn't want to offend them any further but from what I could see in their minds they were able to communicate easily with one another even with great distances between them. I could see that they were unaware that we knew this but I was not about to let up that I could read minds, it might come in handy later.

"**No they are somehow are managing to block us out**" as he said this Alice gasped loudly we all spun round to face her and saw that Emmett was now supporting her.

"**Alice?"** Jasper's face was contorted in pain; he sped to her and was bent down in front of her cradling her face in his hands.

"**Bella's future just went blank, she's with the missing wolves I'm sure of it! how did she manage that? It would have gone blank ages ago I wonder....."** her voice trailed off as I reached for my cell phone. I dialled Rosalie she picked up before the phone had rung once.

"**God Edward, you've been gone a grand total of half an hour, she hasn't come to any harm in that time ok...well yes but only for a....now you wait Edward....don't you dare....Ohhh I am so telling Esme you can deal with her!"** Rosalie and Esme had decided to take a quick hunt since they would be so close to Bella for a while. I could understand the logic of it all but really they just left her alone anything could have happened. Esme came on the phone and I spent the next five minutes receiving a scolding for talking to my sister that way, I apologised for the 3rd time and I was allowed to get off the phone, shaking my head.

I cleared my throat both the pack and my family returned their attention to me. "**It appears that Rosalie and Esme left Bella unattended for a small while and she's managed to meet up with the wolves**" What was she thinking? She wasn't actually going considering going for Charlie her self...was she??

Emmett stood shaking his head chuckling lightly to himself I turned to him snarling between my clenched teeth "**what is it that you find so funny Emmett huh**"

He stood straight holding his palms up in surrender "**Hey Eddie chill, I was just finding it entertaining that a) she's human and b) she managed to out think a bunch of vampires and wolves. You've got to admit it she got some serious skills Eddie boy**"

I gave up in frustration; I didn't have time for this. We returned to the matter at hand and we began to plan. We made amendments due to the disappearance of Bella and some of the wolves.


	27. Chapter 28

**Chapter 34: Meeting of the minds**

**Lara's POV**

I was pacing waiting to decide my next step; it hadn't been easy to grab Charlie, well it was a spur of the moment decision to be perfectly honest but wow what a good one it was. I had firstly gone to Bella's home just to snoop I wanted to look around her room see what made her so special but as I snooped I saw him asleep, completely out of it on his bed and as they say the rest was history.

So now here I stand knowing that the Cullen's will be aware of what I have done but maybe if I could show them that I did this out of love it would all be forgiven. Well a girl can live in hope right?

I was stopped mid pace by the moan that escaped Charlie's mouth, I may have been a little too hard when I tried to stop him from escaping earlier; he was only just regaining consciousness.

"**Why are you doing this**" he croaked at me rubbing his head

"**ME?! This is all your little girls' fault, if she had left my boyfriend alone I wouldn't have to take matters into my own hands**!" I spat the words at him my face inches from his own, his natural instincts must have kicked in as he shied away from me trying to hide in the corner. My lips curled into a smile, this seemed to only increase his fear. As his heart heat faster and faster I continued with my rant.

**"He was meant to be mine all mine, for the rest of eternity now what am I supposed to do huh wait around till she dies so the stupid boy will realise he should keep it within his own species?!!**" his face was twisted in confusion, he had no clue what I was or the Cullen's hmmm maybe I could have a bit of fun whilst I wait for fate to find me.

"**Wha…what are you talking about? Do you know who I am? I'm police chief of this town you will not get away with this**!" His face was now blood red, his anger overriding any fear he felt.

"**Ohh I know all too well who you are and you know nothing; it seems that your precious Bella has been keeping secrets from you. But never mind you'll learn the truth soon enough**". I continued my pacing becoming increasingly impatient and this meat bag's fussing was starting to get on my nerves. "**Oh would you hold still, I'm starting to think I should just kill you and get on with it so shh now and behave ok?"** the slightest nod was the only indication that he understood me.

My pacing continued for another hour, I began to become frustrated why was time going so darn slow. My pacing was interrupted with the smell of wet dog and human. It seems that I don't have to make any plans after all, today was working out for me after all life was good sometimes.

"**Well looks like you can ask your darling daughter your self what she's been up to and what company she's been keeping**" I leant in closer to him whispering now "**and between you and me she really needs to get new friends**". I stood bolt up right as growls erupted from outside.

"**Show time daddio**" I called over my shoulder as I headed towards the door, I threw it open and was faced with 3 giant wolves and between them with her hands entwined within the russet wolves fur was my human competition.

"**Come on in Bella, I think we need to talk don't you?"** I cocked my head to the side appraising the group before me, not liking the wolves being here one bit.

She stood there glaring at me, all frailty forgotten now and at that moment she looked like she was one of us – more vampire than human as the hatred burnt in her eyes. "**I think we will stay out here, you on the other hand can come out along with my father**" the wolves began to thrum with noise in what I can only describe as agreement with her plan.

"**Oh dearest Bella, I very much doubt that I am going to come out there when the little fur balls are so eager to rip me limp from limb**" my voice carried across the clearing in front of the ramshackled house.

"**Fine then, I'll just send them inside instead, I know they'd like some time alone with you**" her hands scratched the ears of the russet wolf and the black wolf. "**Or you could come out here with my father, so I know he's ok and then we can talk all you want. It's your choice, die now or maybe live to see another century**" her voice was fierce I could not doubt her intentions. This little human was proving hard to hate but then the image of her kissing him flashed through my mind and I remembered my purpose as I stormed inside to grab Charlie.

"**Common daddio looks like your daughter is here to have a heart to heart lets go see what she wants shall we??"** I picked him up by his collar and marched back out, slamming the door in my wake. I threw him down on the floor, the wolves inched forwards. "**No bad doggies, stay where you are else he becomes dinner right now**" the wolves halted the silver wolf wined at the russet one, who seemed to just shake his head in response.


	28. Chapter 29

**Chapter 35: Wolfing around**

**Bella POV**

As I waited in the bathroom for my text back, I wondered what would happen next, would Charlie live through the night? Would any of my new friends and family? Too many bad things could go wrong with their plans. From what I have overheard from the Cullen's and Jake this wouldn't be an easy partnership. No! he was my father and I was going to get him back, I just needed some help that's all and the only person I could think of that I would be able to ask to take part in this probably insane plan was Jake. If only he would text back.

There was a knock on the door which made me give a little yelp "**Bella? Are you ok, you've been up here for ages**?" Esme's sweet voice filtered through the door.

"**I'm ok thank you Esme**" I walked to the door and unlocked it, when I opened the door both she and Rosalie were stood there. "**I just needed a few moments to you know process it all**" I smiled innocently up at them when I realised their eyes were no longer golden but now a smouldering blackness, when I asked them why they looked at each other embarrassed before answering my question.

"**Well you see Bella, when we haven't well you know fed in a while our eyes go really dark, Carlisle explained it to me once but I wasn't paying too much attention**" Rosalie looked guiltily at Esme as she explained herself, Esme gave her a very motherly shake of her head.

"**I think you've made a good point though Bella, we really should go hunting we don't know how long we will be here, maybe we should go one at a time**?" Esme began to pull on her bottom lip as she thought; I seized my chance whilst I could.

"**Well I was just going to have a sleep I'm pretty wiped out still, why don't you both just go? I mean you won't be going far will you?"** I tried to show some fear at the thought they would be going too far away when really I just wanted them out so I could get on with my plans.

"**Oh Bella of course not, we will be 5 minutes away if that, are you sure you don't mind if we both go? We'll leave our numbers just in case you need us but I honestly don't think you will be, Alice will know if you're in immediate danger**" they looked at each other for a moment I didn't know what conversation they were having but it was definitely taking place on a whole different level to what I was on.

They finally left 10 minutes later after they had put both their numbers on my speed dial and put me to bed, checked every inch of inside and outside of my house. They sped off like bats out of hell eager for the hunt; they looked so free that I envied them. I was pulled out of my reverie by a loud banging at the door.

I jumped and shakily walked to the back door, thinking that surely this can't be an enemy why would they bother to knock? I reached out to the door handle, I was mid way through turning it when I thought why they might knock. What if they were just luring me out side to then get me? With a gasp I leapt back from the door my heart pounding reaching for the phone when a husky voice bellowed from behind the window pane.

"**Bells, would you open up you scaredy cat**"

I chuckled to myself, trust Jacob to make a joke about this current situation. As I yanked open the door I tried to put on an angry face and stood staring down at him from the top of my steps. "**Well better than being a scaredy wolf, having to wait till the big bad veggie vamps have left before you come over**" I raised my eyebrow, trying so hard not to laugh, again I was surprised by how calm I was with this sudden knowledge about myths and legends being real and literally in my own back yard.

Seth and Luca just stood there mouths wide open in utter shock. And Jacob well he took it in true Jacob style "**Well at least when you call Luca a dog for his womanising ways you'll be accurate**" a huge grin spread across his face as he leapt up the stairs closing the gap between us in less than a second. His hug embraced every part of my being, instantly making me feel that I was sat in a sauna.

"**Jake, down boy**" I giggled and slapped him on his now huge biceps.

I sat down on the steps on my back porch and explained to them my dilemma, they listened to me intently not one said that my plan was insane and that we should wait for the others.


	29. Chapter 30

**Chapter 36: On the way **

**Bella POV**

The four of us were now flying through the trees on our way to track down the enemy, it felt so surreal clutching the fur of what should be a teenage boy but I felt at home it was natural almost like I was born to be a part of this world. My thoughts returned back to Charlie; alas my dad was not born to be part of this world but it had unmercifully dragged him in any way.

It occurred to me that it was perhaps my undiluted need for Edward that made the transition from normalcy to myth so effortless and yet I had always dreamed and hoped that there was more to this world than what there appeared to be. It was freeing that I had inadvertently been right.

The wolves slowed as we neared an old crumbling house, it looked like that walls had had some serious damage to it, it was not at all like I would have pictured it, then again I wasn't sure what I thought I would be seeing.

"**Ok boys, let's do this"** my voice was unconvincing even to myself. Jacob chuffed at me and sat down indicating for me to get off. As I did he turned and ran behind a tree, the air became thick. Within seconds of Jacob trotting off he returned to my side in his human form.

"**Bella common, you're shaking like a leaf, the bloodsucker will just look at you and laugh. You need to get mad like really mad and quick. So I'm going to try and annoy you as much as I can"** his grin spread across his face, as he stepped towards me looking menacing.

"**Jake, stop whatever you are planning right now!"** still he advanced; panic started to flow through my body, this boy had a wicked imagination I had no idea what he was planning. **"Jake! I mean it Jake"** blood rushed to my face, my hands balled up into fists as he made little wiggling motions with his own hands which could only mean the fool was going to try and tickle me. I hated that, to be made to feel so helpless and out of control.

Just as he neared me he stopped appraised me, cocked his head to one side and simply said **"Good now hold that feeling"** and with that he actually exploded and the russet wolf was once again in front of me with a big wolfy grin on its face.

"**You know you should really stay a wolf, your less annoying that way"** I wrapped my fingers in his fur **"Lead the way boys, let's go get you a new chew toy" I **grinned knowing Jake would like my joke. He rolled his big wolf eyes at me and began to walk forward. With a deep breath I began to start forward.


	30. Chapter 31

**Chapter 37 – Some home truths**

**Bella's POV**

We were close to the house now; the boys had stopped walking and began all growling in unison. I stood still summoning every inch of strength that I had left, I've got to remain strong for Dad show no fear – got it, let's hope it's a short conversation I'm guessing my anger won't last very long.

The door swung open and there she stood, looking superior in every way; hands on hips with a look of distain on her face. She did however look shocked for a moment when she took in the sight of the wolves that flanked my sides.

"**Come on in Bella, I think we need to talk don't you?"** She tried to smile with her head to one side as if to survey me in a way a person might look at a menu at a restaurant. I thought it might be harder than it was to be so angry at this women but it seemed to come so naturally to me. I hated her with a passion.

"**I think we will stay out here, you on the other hand can come out along with my father**" the words seemed to tumble out of my mouth without really knowing what I was doing. The boys began to make a strange noise, I looked down to see Jake nod his head ever so slightly to show his agreement in what I had said.

She replied to me in a voice that sounded far too innocent to belong to this creature standing before me "**Oh dearest Bella, I very much doubt that I am going to come out there when the little fur balls are so eager to rip me limp from limb**"

Oh now that was a good idea! I reached down to play with Jake's ear trying to show that I was calm and collected even if it wasn't exactly true on the inside "**Fine then, I'll just send them inside instead, I know they'd like some time alone with you**, **or you could come out here with my father, so I know he's ok and then we can talk all you want. It's your choice, die now or maybe live to see another century**" my voice was full of conviction as I spat the words at her I knew that I would do everything that I possibly could to get my dad home safely or I would die trying; which was a distinct possibility at this moment in time. She turned and marched into the house, to return seconds later with my father, holding him by the scruff of his neck. The boys began to move slowly forward but her sharp eyesight picked up on the movement instantly.

Her voice had more power behind it now, she no longer sounded sweet and innocent she sounded menacing. "**No bad doggies, stay where you are else he becomes dinner right now**" the boys stopped immediately but whining erupted from one of them I wasn't sure whether it was out of concern for our situation or the fact that they wanted to fight already.

She placed my father down on the broken steps and put one foot on his neck, bending it in an unnatural position **"They move again and I WILL snap his neck"** my dad's eyes widened and I'm sure for like a split second he looked disapprovingly at me – honestly the man was ridiculous only he could find time in a life or death situation to convey his unhappiness with me - astonishing.

She began to speak again, I will not think her name nor will I say it out loud by doing so it makes her more human and I refused to see her like that no one human would do something like this to another person – well not in my mind anyway. **"Look you see Bella"** her voice dripped with poison **" we have a teeny tiny problem here, I belong with Edward and you well your just in my way so it's quite simple get out of my way else I will move you myself. What will it be hmm?"** her foot pressed more into Charlie's neck, his face going red with stress. I wanted this to end already, what on earth was I thinking? Coming here without the army of wolves and vampires already assembled and ready to destroy this monster.

"**I think..."** I took in a deep breath reading **myself "I'm going to pass on your kind offer, Edward and I belong together not you and he, he's made his choice so deal with it."** Her face hardened her foot putting more pressure on my dad's neck blood trickled down his neck ever so slightly. In a panic I said the only thing I could think of, which in reflection I shouldn't have. **"I thought you wanted to talk anyway what do you want to say or is it all just steam under all that hair of yours?" **the catty comment surprised me but she just brought out the worst in me.

"**Well I just wanted to make sure you were making an informed decision with regards to Edward, I mean clearly you know he is well shall we say not within your species"** My eyes flickered to my dad. **"Oh don't worry I've filled him in on a few things, he's not sure of the specifics but hey since your both here I can kill two birds with one stone"** her shrill laughter bounced off the trees sending birds fluttering.


	31. Chapter 32

Hey sorry for the enormous delay! just getting back into the groove. Dont think there are many more chapters to write now so the end is nigh!

I dont own Twilight SM does how lucky is she!

Racing to rescue

Edward P.O.V

We raced towards Bella's home hoping that Rosalie and Esme had been able to pick up any sort of trail. The wolves ran alongside us both united in the need to find our missing members, it felt odd to be running with them instead of being on opposite sides of the 'line'. It had always been an uneasy truce, we existed on a knifes edge knowing that the only thing stopping blood from being shed was the honour ofthe founders of the original treaty. Yes it felt odd indeed to be here but at the same time it felt. Almost as if some weight had shifted and the balance was not so delicate as it had once been. Maybe we could coexist in more informal ways from now on? actually be able to talk to each other instead of exchanging veiled threats, providing we found Bella and the others safely that is.

Everyone's thoughts were muddled together all worrying and hoping they hand't gone looking for Charlie. Jasper was exhausted from the constant need to boost everyone's emotions, normally it wouldn't have affected him but the combination of his own anxiety and the ever changing mentality of the pack was a strain.

What was she thinking? running off with pups, they were barely aware of their new forms and yet they were galavanting off into only god knows trouble. We reached a small clearing at the back of Bells's home, I could pick up all of their scents, they had lingered long enough to give us a good starting point. Esme and Rosalie's scents were also there, fresher, it appeared that they had decided to scout ahead and let us follow. Without words being exchanged we turned our selves and launched at full speed accross the vast forest. We raced each other to the next strong scent all trying to get to them in time, to resuce them if they needed it.

My undead heart was heavy with the possibility that we would be too late. Failure was not an option I would not go on without her. My beacon of hope, I closed my eyes and felt the pull that was Bella and I ran.


	32. Chapter 33

**Eyes wide shut**

Bella P.O.V

Crap..

I knew I needed to get her away from my dad and that it would be all ok. One of the wolves could go to him whilst the others tore her to pieces - simple.

Im so screwed, it was really not that simple.

Jake shrugged his big wolf shoulders, I took it as a wolf "dont have a clue" signal. Clearly Charlie was going to have to find out fully what exactly the Cullens were and also about the wolf pack but how do you drop that into a normal conversation let alone a 'we're about to die I need to tell you something' speach?

Well when in doubt do first, think later then regret it.

A small grin spread accross my face as I looked straight into her plottting eyes. "**Fine**" I growled then turned my gaze onto my perplexed father, who was now struggling to breathe, I just hope my news didnt kill him altogether.

"**Edward and all his family are vampires as in well you know vampires. But they don't drink human blood just animals, unlike the ****the psycho that is currently holding you hostage she's pretty much into the two legged diet" **his eyes bulged as he took in my even stare** "oh and this is Jacob Black he's a shapeshifter, behind us are Seth and Luca also shapeshifters**" Jake shook his head beside me and chuffed what shounded like a human laugh.

I now looked at Lara again "**there you go I told him that I'm the mate of a vampire**"a squeek came from my father "**oh yea forgot that part**" I muttered to Jake who just chuffed again. Lara stood frozen mouth slightly agape. after a moment or two she unfroze and growled at me. She picked up Charlie by his colar and stood him grasped infront of her in both hands, unfortunalty that now put him inbetween her and the wolves so a direct attack would be impossible.

"**Your daughter is very strange. In her very blunt story she forgot a vital piece of information. Edward is mine and she stole him which makes it my responsible for destroying her**" Charlie was shaking vilently in her arms only noise escaping his mouth. She turned his head to one side exposing his neck as she looked at me now "**well im bored and tired of this silly game so i think i'll start by draining you dry what do you think daddio?"**

Panic set in, the boys crouched ready to attack waiting for my ok. I needed her to be distracted or else we had no chance to save Charlie. I dropped to my knees and looked at Jake into his big eyes **"Jake I need you to do two things for me ok?" he hesitated but nodded eventually. " I need you to scratch me and then no matter what one of you needs to get my dad away. Don't worry about me just grap him and kill her already ok**" I was nodding my head pleading with him, he whimpered and backed up trying to get away from me. I grabbed him with my hands on either side of his head as I again looked into his eyes and begged him "**Please Jake you need to do this it's the only way**" with that I held out my forearm. Gently he moved closer to me, he closed his eyes before he hefted his large paw up in the air and brought it back down in one fluid motion.

I felt nothing, I actually thought he had chickened out of doing it. That was until I heard a feral hissing coming from behind me, only then did I look down. My head spun as I took in the blood running down my arm. I stood awkwardly before looking at my dad (who had now been discarded onto the ground) probably for the last time before turning my gaze to the hungry vampire. I held my arm up and called "**Dinner**" then the world went black.


	33. Chapter 34

**hey all!**

**just a short one but I'm posting a little longer one aswell! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related I am merely borrowing them maybe I will return them - maybe I wont lol**

**Even vampire speed doesnt always help...**

**Edward POV**

We were nearing the group, their scents hung in the air as we closed in further we could hear them. The situation looked bleak Lara had Charlie dangerously close and Bella being Bella was trying to save him- god I loved her. The minds of the shifters were amazed when she just confessed what we were -what we all were, without really thinking about it she truly didn't care that we were monsters she loved us all anyway.

Every one was focused on getting there as quick as possible both vampire and shifter alike all our past insecurities and issues pushed aside by our need to look after the innocent get back the people that meant so much to us. The chanting in their heads were all the same things '_**hold on, almost there'.**_

With a gasp I zeroed in on Sam's mind and saw my world come to a crashing halt. I saw Bella pleading with Jacob to hurt her on purpose, to put her in even more danger was he mad! before Sam could even think of an Alpha order that would have put a stop to this silly suggestion Jacob had acted.

**"No!**" I roared as the smell of Bella's magnificent scented blood filled the air - polluting it with a floral tint. No longer caring about my safety I pushed my self harder and entered the clearing well ahead of the others to see the lifeless body of Bella sprawled on the forest floor as Jacob and Luca were pulling away Lara and taking pieces out of her as she swiped and snarled at them with blood smeared over her mouth.

My undead heart broke


	34. Chapter 35

**As already said here is the second part of the update! Please review as it makes me all happy inside !**

**Floaty light:**

**Bella POV**

It was dark

I was alone

Even though I knew I wasn't quite dead - yet- I wasn't sure where I was exactly.

I knew on some level I must be in my head the questions it raised about my current predicament made my already slowing heart rate pump that little bit harder - was I dead? dying? or passed out? How long had i been in this darkened world?

It's hard to explain but whilst I was thinking this my mind had splintered off into what seemed a thousand other thoughts - all of them going on at once in my mind; thoughts about my family and friends and disturbingly school. Another part was focusing on the fight going on around me - who was there? had Jake and the others saved my father? Was Edward near?

_**Edward**_ - the name alone snapped all my thoughts back together, my body needed him; my soul craved him and my eyes missed him. It was foolish what I had done - offering up my demise in order to save my father and there might well have been another way but as they say hindsight is a wonderful thing and in fairness I did the only thing (that my human mind could think off) that was guaranteed to work in our favour.

I heard a feral snarling but instead of fear I felt a strange comfort I smiled - or at least I imagined my self smiling- as I realised that only one being could sound that terrifyingly beautiful my Edward. My heart ached thinking about him, wanting to go back to him. The more I thought about it the more my heart hurt. Soon it was unbareable it felt like a scorching pain had taken hold of my body and there was no way to smother it.

**"Bella"** a delicate voice called to me, I tried to respond but the fire had found me now - it's all consuming flames made their way through my body extinguishing everything in it's path leaving behind ash in it's wake.

And as the fire passed there was a smoothing almost a hardening sensation that took its place which was almost as painful as the fire. I could feel my heart beating frantically trying to keep going but it was no use - my heart stuttered and then with one final thud I died.  
**  
**


End file.
